Fem Shredder
by Ritsune-san
Summary: Shredder fue convertido en mujer por un accidente provocado por los Krang, ahora el tendrá que adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo y soportar los sentimientos de dos mutantes, uno su aliado y el otro su enemigo. Mas detalles adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Shredder fue convertido en mujer por un accidente provocado por los Krang, ahora el tendrá que adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo y soportar los sentimientos de dos mutantes, uno su aliado y el otro su enemigo.

**Género:** Comedia. Vida Cotidiana. Romance (?... no totalmente)

**Pareja(s):** Splinter/Shredder Tiger Claw/Shredder… o algo así…

\- "_Estúpidos Krang_!" - rugió enojado mentalmente Shredder mientras estaba sentado en su trono con una aura intimidante que llenaba todo el lugar acompañando su nuevo cuerpo femenino.

**\- Un Par De Horas Antes -**

Shredder había hecho tratos con el Krang, no era un gran secreto, el los dejaba usar los pisos inferiores de su guarida para que hicieran sus experimentos sin el riesgo de que otra persona o los mismos integrantes del Clan Hamato los interrumpieran, para el Krang era una gran ventaja.

A cada momento Shredder bajaba junto Rahzar, Fishface y Tiger Claw para asesorarse que el Krang no estaba planeando una traición o que sus invenciones no dañen el lugar.

Llego al piso subterráneo para ver lo tramaban los Krang, una gran maquina estaba en medio del lugar, pero aparentemente estaba inactiva dado a que muchos Krang estaban acomodando y reparando muchos cables que salían de su interior.

\- Maestro Shredder - dijo a modo de saludo un Krangdroide prime acercándose a Shredder.

\- La máquina aún no está terminada como puedo deducir - dijo indiferente, realmente los inventos del Krang no le importaban en lo más mínimo, si querían matar a la humanidad o ayudarla no lo veía como asunto suyo, solo estaba ahí para confirmar que no estuvieran planeando una traición.

\- Eso es correcto, el Krang ha tenido lo que se llama problemas con la maquina Krang - dijo y Shredder hiso un movimiento de manos haciendo que sus tres guardaespaldas se alejaran de él y empezaran a ver todo aspecto de la maquina pero sobretodo de los Krang - La maquita Krang tiene como objetivo hacer que lo llamado "Materia Solida" se convierta en lo llamado "Materia Liquida" - explico y volteo para ver la máquina - Pero actualmente la maquina Krang ha tenido lo que se nombra como fallas.

\- Mmm - Shredder respondió algo indiferente, le parecía ligeramente llamativo el uso de la máquina, pero no al grado de considerarlo increíble.

Mientras tanto, los tres mutantes empezaron a ver meticulosamente la máquina y a los Krang en especial, tenían que ver y analizar la reacciones de sus aliados y expresiones, por suerte todo parecía normal, nada que pudiera señalarse peligroso.

No muy lejos un Krang veía confundido un par de cables y pensando detenidamente, sin saber exactamente bien lo que hacia los unió haciendo encender la maquina por accidente y haciéndola disparar en repetidas ocasiones y en múltiples direcciones, los Krang de su lado lo golpearon en la cabeza por su ineptitud.

\- Que Está Pasando?! - rugió Shredder al ver como la maquina se encendía y empezaba a disparar sin control.

\- Es lo que se conoce como accidente - respondió el Krangdroide esquivando los múltiples disparos al igual que Shredder y los mutantes.

Los disparos parecían inofensivos, no hacían el más mínimo daño a lo que, ni abolladuras ni nada por el estilo, solo eran brillantes disparos sin efecto aparente, aun así nadie quería correr riesgos.

\- Maestro Shredder! Tenemos que salir de aquí! - grito Tiger Claw esquivando cada disparo de la máquina. A Shredder no se le tenía que decir eso y fue a la puerta de salida con sus tres guardaespaldas atrás de él cubriéndolo. Pero un disparo paso justo entre la cabeza de Rahzar y Tiger Claw para dar directo a Shredder, justo en su nuca.

Shredder grito de un repentino dolor, como si un gran número de choques eléctricos le estuviera pasando por todo el cuerpo, se tumbó en el suelo a pocos centímetros de salir del lugar.

\- Maestro Shredder! - gritaron preocupados los tres mutantes ante la reacción de dolor de su maestro, Shredder era un guerrero fuerte, que podría tolerar casi cualquier tipo de dolor sin mostrarlo, si esto era una excepción, no quisieron ni imaginar la cantidad de sufrimiento que estaba teniendo.

Los choques electicos en el cuerpo de Shredder no cesaron, se quedó tumbado en el suelo y en cuestión de segundos sus gemidos de dolor se fueron apagando, no porque el dolor se estaba yendo, sino porque había quedado inconsciente.

Cuánto paso? minutos? horas? días o meses? no estaba seguro, simplemente despertó en su gran habitación de colores oscuros aturdido de lo que había sucedido, lo pensó unos momentos hasta que en un disparo de recuerdos atravesó su mente, frunció el ceño y se contuvo por gritar y maldecir a los Krang, se contuvo todo lo que pudo, aclaro su mente lo más que pudo hasta que se calmó.

\- "_Me dará una jaqueca_" – pensó cuando sintió una punzada en su cabeza y cuando levanto la mano para masajear su frente pero sintió algo – "_Eh?_" – Solo eso se alcanzó a preguntar en el momento hasta que pasaron unos segundos – "_Cabello?_" – se preguntó.

Efectivamente, cabello, pudo sentir y ver una largos mechones de una cabellera negra, pero eso no era todo, bajo la vista y encontró un par de… _bultos_.

\- "_Que sucede_?" – se preguntó y se levantó de su cama y camino hasta un gran espejo donde se pudo ver a sí mismo, al hacerlo solo se quedó mirando a sí mismo, se pellizco la mejilla, pensó que era un sueño, pero todo apuntaba a que era la realidad.

Traía ahora lo que parecía una pijama negra, cabello muy largo y negro que le tapaba la mitad de su ahora aparentemente delicado rostro, más bajo, delgado, con cintura pequeña, ahora era una…

Tomaba todo el control de su mente, empezó a respirar agitadamente, calma… control… respira… no pudo controlarse y grito.

\- AHHHHHHH! – su fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la guarida y retumbo en las paredes, pero inmediatamente se tapó la boca al escucharse a sí mismo, su grito fue uno de mujer.

\- Que Sucede?! – pregunto Tiger Claw entrando a la habitación con pistolas en mano y con Rahzar y FishFace atrás de él.

\- Que Sucedió?! – rugió enojado Shredder por su apariencia de mujer.

\- Te dije que gritaría al enterarse – le murmuro FishFace a Rahzar con una expresión algo prepotente lo que hiso que Shredder gruñera.

\- Se-se lo explicaremos – dijo Tiger Claw con tacto.

Y así empezó el pequeño relato, después de desmallarse lo llevaron a los doctores del clan, no había tenido cambios en la primera hora, así que dedujeron que no le había pasado nada grabe, no fue hasta el momento de trasladarlo a la habitación cuando de la nada lo vieron cambiado, sin avisar, sin un lento proceso, solo sucedió, después de un examen médico vieron que no tenía daños cerebrales visibles y lo declararon estable, después de eso lo cargaron hasta su habitación y salieron de ahí para custodiar la puerta.

\- Eso es toda la historia? – pregunto Shredder ya que no quería encontrarse con sorpresas después.

\- Todo lo esencial – contesto Tiger Claw.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, Shredder se veía a sí mismo como mujer y en pijama, era algo increíble, se vio analíticamente, de pies a cabeza y le vino una duda a la cabeza, se hiso el mechón de cabello que le tapaba media cara y seguía ahí, su ojo siego e inyectado en sangre seguía ahí junto sus cicatrices, suspiro pesadamente y dejo caer el mechón de cabello.

\- Salgan, quiero estar solo – ordeno con su voz femenina y los mutantes dieron una respetuosa reverencia y salieron de la habitación dejando a su maestro solo.

Shredder se quedó en silencio parado y no se movió hasta minutos después que camino y se sentó en su cama, tomo su celular que estaba en la cómoda y le envió un mensaje a su asistente, un mensaje algo incómodo, después se levantó y camino hasta la ducha.

Se bañó sin prisa, pero trato de no verse a su mismo, aun no lo aceptaba, pero pensó que el Krang siendo una especie tan avanzada lo resolvería pronto… o eso creía.

Salió de la ducha y se cubrió con su bata de baño para que al salir se encontrara con un gran número de bolsas, suspiro pesadamente y camino hacia ellas. Le había pedido a su asistente que le comprara ropa interior femenina de todas las tallas, no quería molestarse en medirse, así que solo pidió todas las tallas.

Se probó de la más pequeña a la más grande, se impresiono un poco, uso una talla muy grande de sostén, pero no pensó mucho en eso, se puso lo que le quedaba bien y dejo en la cama lo que le quedaba mal.

Se puso su ropa casual para hombre ya que en ese momento no tenía femenina, pero no le importo, salió de su habitación y vio a sus tres discípulos formados fielmente fuera de su habitación.

\- Voy a salir, espérenme en la sala del trono – dijo sin más y se retiró, los mutantes no dijeron nada y solo obedecieron.

Una hora paso para que Shredder se hiso presente llegando a la sala del trono, los tres mutantes lo vieron curiosos, Shredder había regresado de cualquier lugar al que había ido para regresar con su vestimenta de siempre pero con pequeños pero muy notorios cambios, el _pecho_ por ejemplo.

Shredder había ido con un herrero muy confiable y competente para hacerse una nueva armadura, había pagado extra por el pedido tan repentino pero eso no fue problema para él. Ahora estaba sentado en su trono como siempre lo hacía y enfadado pensaba en lo sucedido.

\- "_Estúpidos Krang_" – pensó enojado y así regresamos a donde empezamos, con Shredder en su nuevo cuerpo, en su sala del trono y con su oscura aura negra llenando el lugar.

**: - - - - - - - - - :**

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	2. Chapter 2

Despertar y ver que no es un mal sueño es una frustración de gran tamaño para Shredder.

Era la quinta mañana de Shredder con su nuevo cuerpo, despertó de mal humor, se sentó en su cama y se vio a sí mismo, seguía con el mismo pequeño y frustrante cuerpo que hace menos de una semana consiguió.

Esa estúpida máquina, ese estúpido fallo, esos estúpidos Krang.

_Respirar_

Era demasiado temprano para enojarse, tomar las cosas con calma era difícil, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a hacerlo.

_Costumbre_

Odiaba esa palabra, pasarlo tan mal, tan desagradable, tan irritante, que llegaste al punto de llamarlo "costumbre" es algo muy deprimente.

Agito su cabeza y trato de desviar esos pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y camino al baño no antes de verse un momento en el espejo, se estaba acostumbrando a reconocerse en el espejo estando en su nuevo cuerpo.

Gruño por lo pensado y avanzo al baño.

Otra vez esa palabra… _costumbre_…

Se quitó la ligera camisa sin mangas que usaba para dormir y sus bóxer, no, no bóxer femeninos, la ropa interior femenina era muy incómoda e ineficiente para su gusto, siguió usando bóxer masculinos, su masculinidad y pensamientos nadie se los quitaría, ni siquiera su nueva genética.

Tomo un baño que duro mucho, incluso cuando el agua caliente se terminó siguió bañándose con agua fría, pensar y olvidar las cosas mientras sentía el agua caer era muy reconfortante, casi su único apoyo últimamente.

Salió de la ducha y se puso su ropa usual, un sastre y un herrero experto se encargaron en hacerle un par de armaduras y ropa a la talla correcta, pero sin hacerse destacar que era ropa de mujer, era solo su ropa y armadura usual pero con pequeños ajustes.

Al terminar de arreglarse se vio en el espejo y vio su cabellera intacta, no se había pasado un cepillo por el cabello desde que se transformó en mujer, simplemente estaba "al natural" todo el tiempo, aun así era una sorpresa que no se viera mal, aunque pensar en eso era irrelevante por lo que puso el tema de lado y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con sus estudiantes.

\- Buenos días maestro Shredder – saludaron Xever y Bradford con voz intimidada y haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Aparentemente los dos iban a la sala de entrenamiento a calentar como Shredder les había ordenado.

Shredder sonrió para sí mismo. Sus alumnos no habían olvidado quien era, una señal muy gratificante en esos momentos.

Sin responder siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala del trono y ahí encontró a Tiger Claw, fielmente parado a las puertas del lugar esperando a su maestro para cualquier orden.

\- Buenos días Maestro Shredder – saluda Tiger Claw haciendo una reverencia y con tono respetuoso… y algo más.

Shredder analizo por un par de segundos el inusual tono de voz de Tiger Claw, era respeto pero, había algo más, no sabía distinguir bien que emoción era, pero tampoco se quedaría con la duda.

\- Me quieres decir algo, Tiger Claw? – pregunto firme y sin rodeos. Tiger Claw levanto la vista ligeramente sorprendido pero inmediatamente la ladeo.

\- No – respondió algo nervioso y desasiendo su reverencia. Shredder alzo una ceja, si no le diría no preguntaría, no tenía por qué interesarse en la mente de sus estudiantes mientras que estos siguieran obedeciendo sus órdenes.

\- Bueno, si no me piensas decir, tengo una pregunta para ti – Tiger Claw movió sus orejas de forma curiosa y atenta – Porque está Aquí cuando te ordene que fueras a calentar junto a Bradford y Xever? – pregunto en un tono de voz fuerte y espantando un poco a Tiger Claw.

\- Bu-bueno… yo – ladeo la vista y se puso algo nervioso mientras tartamudeaba un poco.

\- Olvídalo, no estoy para excusas – dijo evitando perder más tiempo – Ve al calentamiento – ordeno sin más y se adentró a su sala del trono para cerrarle la puerta a un Tiger Claw con palabras que decir y sin voz que sonara.

Se adentró al lugar y se acercó a su trono, camino hasta llegar justo detrás de él y saco de la discreta y segura bóveda su casco, el Kuro Kabuto, lo tomo en manos y lo vio unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño y regresar el casco a su lugar, con esa nueva y estorbosa cabellera su casco se había vuelto un horno para su cabeza, odiaba infinitamente el no usarlo ya que no se sentía como un líder digno del Foot Clan, pero se empezaba a acostumbrar, así que la molestia iba disminuyendo de a poco.

_Costumbre_

De nuevo esa palabra, la odiaba a muerte. Se dedicó a olvidar todo y empezó a idear un plan para capturar y matar a Hamato Yoshi, eso requería de toda su concentración y precisión mental, eso era bueno, lo hacía olvidar.

Se quedó en silencio en la gran y solitaria habitación hasta que supo gracias a su muy preciso reloj biológico que ya había pasado una hora, el calentamiento de sus estudiantes había terminado y el tenía que ir al Dojo para verlos.

Se levantó y camino lentamente hasta llegar al Dojo donde estaban sus tres estudiantes recién terminados de calentar, una gran pila de FootBoots tanto como los robots mismos como piezas desmanteladas estaba en una esquina, señal que calentaron duro, volteo a ver a sus estudiantes y estos se formaron en una fila.

\- Maestro Shredder – dijeron al mismo tiempo a forma de saludo y haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

\- Maestro Shredder, si me permite preguntar – empezó Tiger Claw – Porque nos ordenó calentar? – pregunto ya que era extraño que Shredder les diera una orden así tan temprano y empezando el día, normalmente dejaba el entrenamiento a su consentimiento.

\- Éste nuevo cuerpo es pequeño, molesto y de apariencia débil – comenzó mientras caminaba a los vestidores y cerraba la puerta detrás de él y dejando a sus estudiantes en el Dojo – Por lo que temo que sea un problema, si mi fuerza y habilidad han disminuido será un obstáculo para derrotar a Hamato Yoshi – dijo dentro de los vestidores y saliendo con una blusa deportiva femenina y un pantalón también deportivo pero masculino, tenía el pelo suelto siendo a que no le importaba recogerlo.

\- Así que… quiere que luchemos con usted? – pregunto Xever viendo como Shredder se amarraba unas vendas en las manos.

\- Precisamente – contesto y camino hasta llegar al centro del Dojo y sentirse rodeado por sus estudiantes.

El primero en atacar fue Xever que se acercó dando una patada, Shredder sin esfuerzo alguno detuvo el golpe sosteniéndolo firmemente de su extremidad robótica, inmediatamente el segundo en atacar fue Bradford que se lanzó hacia su maestro pero éste lo golpeo con el cuerpo de Xever y lanzando a ambos contra la pared y cuarteándola un poco.

Los únicos restantes fueron Tiger Claw y Shredder, se vieron a los ojos atentamente hasta que el felino se acercó y empezó a soltar golpes y tratando de arañarlo, pero todos los intentos eran inútiles, Shredder esquivaba todos los golpes con facilidad y fluidez.

Cambiando de táctica, empezó a golpear su torso, aparentemente dio en el clavo, era más lento y aparentemente batallaba más para esquivar los golpes si estos iban en dirección a su pecho, aunque aun así no pudo golpearlo.

Sin darse cuenta, el felino fue golpeado fuertemente en la cara e impulsado varios metros hasta estrellarse y romper la pared de forma que ahora hubiera un agujero en ella.

\- Suficiente – dijo Shredder deteniendo el entrenamiento – No hay cambios en mi fuerza o habilidades, solo no se me es fácil moverme con… esto – dijo refiriéndose a sus demasiado voluminosos pechos – Como sea, hagan lo que deban hacer de ahora en más, iré a la ducha – dijo saliendo del Dojo y yendo a las duchas dejando el lugar hecho un desastre y con serias necesidades de reparación en las paredes.

\- "_Así que… todo normal, eh?_" – Pensó Shredder en una ducha rápida – "_Solo necesito… acostumbrarme_" – apretó tanto sus dientes como sus puños.

_Estúpida palabra_

No quiso pensar en nada más. Termino su ducha y fue a su sala del trono donde estaba Tiger Claw con aspecto decidido y en medio del lugar.

\- Que necesitas? – pregunto Shredder sin ánimos de soportar a alguien.

\- Necesito hacerle una petición – dijo firmemente mientras miraba a su maestro a los ojos.

\- Una petición? – repitió con duda mientras caminaba y se sentaba en su trono, Tiger Claw no era alguien que soliera hacer peticiones.

\- Si, mi petición es – hiso una pausa y reunió todo el valor que pudo – Quisiera tener crías con usted – soltó firme y decidido.

… _EH?_

\- … Que? – pregunto Shredder atónito por lo escuchado – Repítelo – pidió.

\- Quisiera tener crías con usted, unas seis u ocho – repitió y Shredder aún se mantenía atónito, obviamente su rostro seguía firme y rudo, pero su mente era un caos de preguntas.

\- … Crías… – repitió – Te das cuenta que ese pedido es estúpido, sin importar el punto de vista – dijo y Tiger Claw miro sus pies tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

\- Si… pero… – hiso una pausa para después levantar la vista y mirar a los ojos a su maestro con cierta necesidad – Desde hace un tiempo pienso que mi tiempo de muerte se acerca, y el hecho de que me haya unido a un clan ninja solo lo confirma, no quiero morir pero no puedo cambiar el siclo natural de las cosas, así que… tengo un deseo antes de morir – ladeo la vista un momento para después volver a mirar a Shredder firmemente – Deseo tener crías propias, verlas crecer y después partir en paz, es la ley de la vida, naces, creses, te reproduces, mueres, quiero cumplir esa ley, pero tenía que encontrar una hembra, una fuerte, decidida, buenos genes para mis cachorros, pero no encontraba alguna que valiera la pena… no hasta… – miro a Shredder más intensamente – Así que… por favor – hiso una reverencia – Concédame el honor de tener crías con usted – volvió a pedir y Shredder se quedó pensativo.

Le petición era imposible, pero su explicación daba un poco más de sentido a lo pedido, entendía lo que hacía Tiger Claw, la selección de especies era algo normal, se debe escoger a la mejor hembra y al mejor macho para dar crías superiores, pero, aun así, la petición era ridícula.

\- Entiendo tu pedido, pero se te es denegado – Tiger Claw abrió los ojos plasmados mientras seguía en su reverencia – No soy una hembra, no soy una mujer, soy un hombre – dijo la última palabra con tal firmeza, que hacía que su voz femenina, su apariencia pequeña y sus ojos tan hipnotizantes valieran nada.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo derrotado y se puso firme. Sin decir nada más salió del lugar con aspecto derrotado y a paso lento.

Shredder no lo sentía consiente, pero inconscientemente sentía lastima por el mutante, su explicación fue clara, sincera y directa, prácticamente uso todo su valor para confesárselo, y él lo negó, siendo inconsciente sentía lastima por el-

Golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

\- Adelante – respondió a los golpes a su puerta y Tiger Claw volvió a entrar a la sala del trono – Que sucede? – pregunto Shredder.

\- Vengo a insistir – dijo siendo directo – Permiso para tener cachorros con usted – repitió la petición de hace unos minutos.

\- Denegado, vuelve al trabajo – respondió firme y Tiger Claw hiso una reverencia como respuesta y salió de la sala del trono solo para volver a tocar la puerta y entrar de nuevo.

\- Permiso para tener cachorros con usted – solicito.

\- Denegado! vuelve al trabajo – respondió Shredder con menos paciencia.

Tiger Claw hiso una reverencia y volvió a salir solo para volver a entrar a la sala del trono cinco minutos después.

\- QUE?! – pregunto Shredder sin paciencia.

\- Permiso para tener cacho-

\- NO! – interrumpió fuertemente y Tiger Claw hiso una reverencia para salir y volver a entrar minutos después.

\- Permiso-

\- No pararas verdad? – interrumpió ya sin emociones.

\- No – respondió el mutante con sinceridad.

Shredder suspiro pesadamente y pensó, realmente odiaba la palabra "acostumbrar" pero… si no se acostumbrara a ESO… terminaría matando a su estudiante más competente.

**: - - - - - - - - - :**

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	3. Chapter 3

\- Como Que Todavía No Lo Arreglan?! – pregunto Shredder enojado.

Habían pasado diez días desde que todo comenzó, su nuevo cuerpo había llegado por el error que los Krang prometieron arreglar, lamentablemente, el Krang siendo una raza científicamente avanzada y teniendo los medios para crear cosas, son un desastre a la hora de arreglarlas.

\- El Krang pide lo conocido como disculpa al sujeto conocido como Shredder – dijo un Krangdroide al escuchar el grito de enojo de Shredder al decirle que la maquina estaba lejos de estar arreglada – Lo conocido como falla es más grande de lo que el Krang había pensado – explico y Shredder dejo escapar un pesado suspiro de exasperación mientras que frente a él había un par de Krang's golpeando la maquina con un par de llaves inglesas como intento por "arreglar" la máquina.

\- Solo hagan las cosas rápido y arreglen esa cosa cuanto antes – aclaro agarrándose el entre cejo con toda la paciencia que pudiera reunir.

\- El Krang hace lo conocido como promesa con el sujeto conocido como Shredder – dijo el Krangdroide.

Shredder sin escuchar o decir más salió del lugar donde se encontraban Tiger Claw y Bradford con aspectos algo preocupados por su maestro.

\- Como le fue seños Shredder? – pregunto Tiger Claw con tacto y atención.

\- Dicen que la maquina aún no está arreglada – dijo con paciencia y Tiger Claw sonrió ampliamente al escuchar eso mientras que su rostro se iluminaba – Porque Estas Tan Feliz?! – pregunto con enojo al ver la alegría del felino.

\- Maestro Shredder – se escuchó una voz llamándolo mientras se acercaba con velocidad, era Xever que se acercaba por el pacillo corriendo – Maestro Shredder! – volvió a llamar.

\- Que sucede Xever? – pregunto Shredder sin ánimos de tolerar a nadie más.

\- Hemos capturado a dos discípulos de Hamato Yoshi! – respondió rápidamente y Shredder se quedó unos momentos en blanco al escuchar eso.

_Un discípulo de Splinter?! Eso significara que Yoshi podría venir en cualquier momento por el! Tiene que formar un plan! pero… como peleara contra el con ese aspecto? Una Mujer! Es Una Mujer! Su momento más vergonzoso en la vida y se expondría frente a su peor enemigo así!_

\- M-maestro Shredder? – pregunto Bradford algo inseguro haciendo que Shredder saliera de su trance.

\- Encadenen y pongan a los discípulos de Hamato Yoshi en la sala del trono, quiero Foot ninjas llenando todo el edificio, también denle el mensaje a Hamato Yoshi que si no aparece en una hora, sus discípulos morirán – hablo claramente pero en voz baja. Los tres presentes intercambiaron miradas extrañadas solo para después dar una reverencia respetuosa.

\- Hai Master Shredder – dijeron y los tres mutantes se alejaron a paso rápido para hacer lo ordenado.

Shredder se quedó en silencio en medio del totalmente solitario pasillo, tenía una oportunidad para matar al sujeto que odia, esa noche podría ser la noche en la que su honor seria recuperado, pero, se tiene que exponer para eso, exponer su situación.

Apretó los dientes con furia y levanto la vista decidido, no era momento de pensar en sus obstáculos, tiene que concentrarse en su objetivo, acabar con Hamato Yoshi.

Fue a su recamara y se preparó lo más rápido posible, vendas extras en manos y pies, una armadura muy pequeña y casi invisible a la vista pero sumamente eficaz. Era el momento. Después de terminar y ver que faltaban solo unos minutos para la hora, camino hasta llegar a la sala del trono y encontró a un par de tortugas en medio del lugar, una tenía una máscara naranja y la otra una máscara roja, los dos estaban encadenados y arrodillados.

\- Eh? – pregunto Raphael al ver a la bella mujer de cabello negro entrar a la habitación – Quien eres? – pregunto ya que nunca la había visto.

\- Calla tortuga – respondió con voz ruda haciendo fruncir el ceño a Raphael – Tu único objetivo en éste lugar es ser una carnada para atraer a Hamato Yoshi, así que guarda silencio – dijo y camino hasta llegar a su trono y sentarse en él.

\- Jaja! Normalmente Shredder es el que diría eso – menciono Michelangelo con una sonrisa.

\- Si… donde esta Shredder? – pregunto la tortuga mayor pero Saki solo se dedicó a fruncir el ceño por la falta de reconocimiento.

La mente de Saki era un torbellino, en pocos momentos Hamato Yoshi aparecería, lo reconocerá? Era una mujer en cuanto apariencia, como reaccionara? Suponía que Splinter podía reconocerlo por su forma de pelea… pero aun así…

_Crash!_

Sonidos de pelea fueron los que cortaron la línea de pensamientos de Shredder. Era el momento. Sabía que ahora mismo su enemigo se acercaba más hasta que finalmente lo vio atravesar la puerta de entrada con un par de tortugas atrás de él.

\- Mis Hijos! – fue lo primero que dijo Splinter al ver a sus dos hijos encadenados en medio del lugar, Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a sus hijos y con su afilada katana los desato en un movimiento – Se encuentras bien? – pregunto atento.

\- Si Sensei – respondieron Michelangelo y Raphael al mismo tiempo. Splinter dejo sacar un suspiro de alivio y se volteó a ver a su enemigo mortal parado a unos cuantos metros de él.

\- Escúchame… – se detuvo al ver atentamente a la persona que se suponía que debía ser Shredder – Quien eres? – pregunto al ver a una linda mujer de veinticinco años en apariencia.

Shredder soltó un gruñido de exasperación al mismo tiempo que sonaba un fuerte relámpago y empezaba a llover. Sin esperar nada, Shredder empuñando sus armas se acercó rápidamente a su enemigo y lo ataco.

Splinter estaba desconcertado, una mujer que en definitiva no conocía lo estaba atacando sin piedad, patadas, puñetazos, de todo con odio incrustado en su mirada. Splinter difícilmente podía esquivar casi todos los ataques, pero, de nuevo, quien era esa mujer?

Las tortugas no se quedaron atrás en la pelea, Foot Bots y los discípulos de Shredder llegaron y empezaron a rodearlos y a pelear contra ellos. En la cima de la torre del Foot Clan todo era un caos, golpes, armas, una lluvia con estrepitosos relámpagos y truenos resonando e iluminando por fracciones de segundos, realmente pareciera que alguien moriría esa noche.

\- Q-quién eres? Donde esta Shredder? – volvió a preguntar Splinter lo cual hiso irritar a Shredder aún más.

\- Cállate! – ordeno y le dio una empuñadura al rostro a Splinter y éste la esquivo por pocos milímetros, ese momento para él fue en cámara lenta.

En el momento que Splinter esquivo el ataque directo de Shredder, vio como el largo mechón de cabello que le ocultaba medio rostro a la mujer se apartaba un poco y dejaba ver su rostro más claramente, el rostro que no estaba visible tenia cicatrices de quemaduras acompañados de un ojo ciego e inyectado en sangre.

Como un flash, las piezas se juntaron. Splinter podía adivinar quién era esa mujer.

\- SHREDDER?! – pregunto teniendo los pelos de punta.

Shredder gruño en respuesta y volvió a dar un golpe directo al torso de Splinter. Pero su ataque fue en vano, no porque el haya fallado o porque Splinter haya esquivado, es porque un Foot Boot accidentalmente le disparo a Shredder haciendo que fuera impulsado hacia un ventanal para después caer.

\- Maestro Shredder! – gritaron sus estudiantes preocupados al mismo tiempo que, sin saber porque, Splinter había saltado por su enemigo.

El tiempo se detuvo para Splinter, un segundo se volvió una eternidad y el universo se redujo a un punto, Había mirado por un pequeño instante a Saki a los ojos y todo lo demás se puso en blanco, algo que no había sentido en años surgió en su cuerpo.

La realidad regreso, y con eso volvió a sentir como caía junto con Shredder. Tiger Claw no perdió tiempo y encendiendo sus jet pack rápidamente voló hacia su maestro y lo tomo en brazos solo para que segundos después, Yoshi callera sobre Saki. El felino estuvo a punto de golpear abruptamente a la rata de no ser que sintió algo húmedo tocar su cuerpo.

_Era sangre._

El disparo había lastimado el costado de su maestro, y no solo eso, podía surtir y ver un gran trozo de vidrio enterrado en el brazo de Saki.

\- Maestro Shredder! – lo llamo preocupado al ver la mueca de dolor de su maestro solo para que segundos después arrojara a Splinter con una patada y regresara volando a la cima de la torre del Foot Clan – Retirada! – ordeno al entrar al lugar solo para ir a la enfermería del edificio.

Las tortugas hubieran festejado la retirada de sus enemigos, de no ser que recordaron que su maestro fue estampado en la azotea de un edificio por una fuerte patada proporcionada por Tiger Claw.

\- Hay que ir con el maestro Splinter – ordeno Leonardo y rápidamente las cuatro tortugas salieron del lugar para llegar donde estaba su Sensei.

\- Maestro Splinter! se encuentra bien? – pregunto Michelangelo mientras corría hacia su maestro al igual que sus hermanos.

Splinter no respondió, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos mientras estaba recostado en la azotea con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

\- Ma… Maestro Splinter? – pregunto dudoso Leonardo.

Splinter se levantó y se sacudió la tierra.

\- Hay que regresar a la guarida – dijo calmadamente y el junto a sus extrañados hijos regresaron a su hogar.

\- Enserio ese era Shredder? – pregunto Michelangelo a forma de burla tan pronto entro.

\- Eso Parece – respondió Leonardo compartiendo su risa junto a sus demás hermanos.

\- Es TAN pequeño comparado como era antes – exclamo Raphael con burla – Cuanto media? 1.50? 1.60? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que medía 1.53 – respondió Donatello tratando de hacer cálculos.

\- Tenía rostro de veinteañera – menciono Leonardo – Y eso que tiene la misma edad que Sensei… Sensei? – noto que su Sensei tenía un ánimo extraño, estaba algo distante y perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Es tarde, vallan a dormir – dijo con voz débil mientras caminaba a su Dojo.

\- "Es tarde"? – repitió desconcertado Raphael – Normalmente preguntaría si estamos bien porque acabamos de regresar de una pelea con el Foot Clan – especulo con una ceja alzada.

\- Tal vez esté cansado – opino Michelangelo.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta más grande – menciono Donatello – Porque cuando Shredder cayó al ser disparado Splinter lo siguió? – pregunto y todos abrieron los ojos al recordar eso.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie tenía una respuesta.

Splinter camino a su Dojo mientras escuchaba los murmuros de sus hijos sin ponerle real atención, se dedicó a caminar a paso lento y encerrarse a meditar mientras se seguía preguntando sobre ese sentimiento que había surgido.

En el Foot Clan todos estaban preocupados y tensos, el líder del Clan estaba en mal estado, un disparo en el costado y un gran trozo de vidrio incrustado en su brazo le habían generado grandes lesiones, por suerte no había perdido mucha sangre gracias a la rapidez de Tiger Claw por llevarlo a la enfermería, pero aun así, aun a sabiendas que estaría como nuevo pocos días, todos estaban preocupados, en especial los tres mutantes que eran quienes pasaban más tiempo con Shredder.

\- Como creen que sigue? Estará bien? Espero que esté bien – decía Tiger Claw mientras caminaba de lado a lado en la sala de espera de la enfermería como un animal enjaulado.

\- Señor Tiger Claw, es el maestro Shredder de quien estamos hablando, ahora está mal, pero en un par de días estará como si nada – aseguro Xever con calma aparente, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por su maestro.

\- Sé que estará bien, él es un sujeto más fuerte que yo… pero aun así – dijo en voz baja.

\- Deberías aparentar un poco más tu enfermo enamoramiento por el maestro Shredder – menciono Bradford al ver la preocupación del felino.

\- N-No estoy enamorado de el – menciono con rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Quieres tener crías con el – refuto Bradford y Tiger Claw soltó un quejido, antes de que el felino pudiera responder, Stockman salió volando de la enfermería.

\- Como Esta Oroku-chan?! – le pregunto Tiger Claw con necesidad en sus ojos a Stockman.

\- Le adminissstre medizzina que yo mismo hizze, essstara bien en poco tiempo – dijo rápidamente y con zumbidos en su voz. Tiger Claw dejo sacar un suspiro de alivio antes de sobresaltarse por el cómo llamo al maestro Shredder.

\- "Oroku-chan"? – repitió Bradford con una sonrisa que acompaño Xever. El felino solo podía avergonzarse, por lo que dedico a ignorar a los dos mutantes de atrás.

\- Puedo verlo? – pregunto y Stockman se hiso a un lado.

\- Adelante – respondió y el Felino se adentró a la habitación donde estaba Saki reposando en una cama con aspecto natural, como si el disparo y todo lo demás no lo hubieran afectado.

\- Hamato Yoshi – fue lo primero que menciono al ver a Tiger Claw, cosa que lo hiso enojar sin saber porque – Fue capturado? Algún rehén o muerto? – pregunto y Tiger Claw trago duro.

\- N-no, al verlo herido ordene una retirada – pensó que su maestro le daría una reprimenda o algo por el estilo, pero no se esperó que él no hiciera nada más que suspirar pesadamente.

\- Eso creí – menciono en voz baja y se sumió aún más en la cama – Algo que reportar? – pregunto y Tiger Claw dio retomo una pose militar.

\- La sala del trono resulto dañada y algunos Foot Boots fueron rotos, eso es todo – respondió con voz rígida y respetuosa hacia su maestro.

\- Entiendo – respondió y frunció el ceño con enojo y frustración, esa rata de Splinter se escabullía de sus manos cada que lo tenía, era frustrante y cada que pasaba sentía que su honor estaba siendo más dañado – Retírate – ordeno en voz baja y Tiger Claw dio una reverencia.

\- Como desee maestro – respondió y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, su maestro le hablo.

\- Y Tiger Claw – el felino volteo a ver a su maestro que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, con total enojo y disgusto en su voz le hablo – En tu vida me vuelvas a llamar "Oroku-chan" de acuerdo? – dijo y Tiger Claw no sabía si debía estar avergonzado o profundamente asustado por el rostro de su maestro, opto por asustarse.

\- D-d-de acuerdo – respondió nervioso y salió del lugar lo antes posible solo para encontrarse a Bradford y Xever esperando por las palabras del felino.

\- Y? Como se encuentra el maestro Shredder? – pregunto Xever. Tiger Claw decidió olvidarse de su terror y responder.

\- El… se encuentra bien – respondió algo distante – No pareciera que acababa de ser herido – comento – Es mejor dejarlo descansar – dijo a forma de orden y nadie le contra dijo. Cuando Xever, Bradford y Stockman se alejaron unos pasos, se dieron cuenta que Tiger Claw no los seguía, al voltear a verlo lo vieron recostado en el suelo como todo un tigre con sueño.

\- Emmm… señor Tiger Claw? – pregunto Xever y el felino lo miro.

\- Yo me quedare para hacer guardia – respondió y nadie dijo nada, se dedicaron a seguir caminando y centrarse en si mismos.

La meditación no lo calmaba lo suficiente ni le daba respuesta, seguía pensando en Sak… Shredder, no podía pensar en nada más que en el momento que siguió a Saki en la caída e intercambiaron miradas por pocas fracciones de segundo. Su cuerpo se había calentado, un temblor proveniente de su cabeza recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_Sera que se había vuelto a…_

\- _"No… No, no, no"_ – se rectificó al pensar en esa posibilidad – _"Es imposible, él no es un "ella", él es quien mato mi amada esposa y quien me arrebato a su querida hija, él es mi enemigo mortal"_ – pensó, pero también creyó que eso era un pretexto forzado.

Desde hacía horas que estaba en la misma posición, sentado y en medio de su Dojo, pensando y meditando la situación y lo sucedido… no había respuesta… no quería pensar en la única posibilidad… no quería verla.

**: - - - - - - - - - :**

Bieeeen! Soy Yo Otra Vez! Y Después de Mucho pensarlo, decidí publicar mi Fic de Fem!Shredder aquí!  
PERO! La forma en la que actualizare será un tanto… diferente… por cada tres capítulos que actualice en mi Tumblr y DA, publicare los tres capítulos juntos aquí, así será un poco más interesante la actualización, y lo veo un poco divertido!

Por favor! Mándenme sus opiniones sobre este fic y sus sugerencias, lo que esperan ver a futuro y lo que no les gustaría ver! Eso me ayudaría mucho a progresar! Pongan este Fic en favoritos si lo desean y compártanlo con sus amig s! Eso me animaría MU-CHO!

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	4. Chapter 4

Desde el ataque de la última vez, podía sentirse mejor y peor al mismo tiempo, Su cuerpo estaba totalmente curado ya que había meditado lo suficiente como para concentrar cada célula de su cuerpo a regenerarse, pero se sentía mal por haber perdido a Hamato Yoshi, él lo quería de vuelta, quería matarlo.

\- Maestro Shredder, le aseguró que en cualquier momento la rata regresara – dijo Tiger Claw estando fielmente sentado alado de la cama de su maestro el cual aún se mantenía hospitalizado.

\- Claro que regresara, y si no lo hace, yo personalmente lo buscare hasta el fin del mundo – respondió con estrés ya que el recordar cómo se le escapo la rata y no poder salir se esa estúpida cama de hospital lo estaba irritando – Cuando vendrá la mosca? – pregunto con enojo y refiriéndose a Stockman.

\- Dijo que solo iría a arreglar los últimos papeles para darlo de alta, cuando regrese podrá levantarse de esta cama – respondió y no paso ni diez segundos cuando Stockman entro volando con papeles en mano.

\- Lizzzto maessstro Shredder – dijo la mosca al mismo y tan pronto Shredder escucho eso, empezó a quitarse los cables del suero y pulso.

\- "_Por fin poder hacer Algo_" – dijo con rabia ya que no le hacía nada de placer el estar en una cama todo el día, a pesar de estar en condiciones un par de horas después de la herida gracias a su intensa meditación. Firmo un par de papeles y salió de la enfermería para ir a sus aposentos seguido muy de cerca por Tiger Claw.

Shredder camino por todo el edificio hasta llegar a su cuarto, justo cuando parecía que Tiger Claw entraría con él, le cerró la puerta en la cara y hablo desde adentro de su habitación.

\- Vigila el entrenamiento de los Krang y verifica si tienen avances en la cura para esta situación – ordeno el maestro ninja y Tiger Claw se quedó unos segundos en silencio solo para responder un "Si Maestro" de una forma un tanto depresiva.

Shredder se quedó en medio de su habitación y sus venas de la cabeza se contenían por saltar a la vista. Saki tenía una fuerte jaqueca por recordar el escape de la rata, odiaba haberse lastimado, odiaba que sus discípulos se concentraran más en atender las heridas de su maestro que en capturar y encerrar a los integrantes del clan Hamato, odiaba ser una mujer, Odiaba Todo.

_Respirar… calma…_

El dolor de cabeza disminuyo tan pronto calmo sus pensamientos. Soltó un fuerte suspiro que resonó por toda la habitación y agito la cabeza.

Una ducha lo relajaría, siempre lo hacía.

Tiger Claw se encontraba en la cocina del Foot Clan tomando una muy cargada taza de café junto a los otros dos discípulos de su maestro: Bradford y Xever. Los tres estaban hablando de trivialidades; misiones y cosas relacionadas con el trabajo, pero la charla se volvió intensa cuando un can le pregunto a un felino algo personal.

\- Pero en serio Tiger Claw, porque quieres una noviazgo con el maestro Shredder? – pregunto Bradford mientras se apoyaba en el refrigerador. Tiger Claw cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño con un con un poco de enojo.

\- No quiero un noviazgo – respondió el felino calmado pero aun así algo enojado – Solo quiero crías – aclaro con paciencia.

\- Eso es mejor? – pregunto Xever que se mantenía en el marco de la entrada.

\- Es mas comprensible – respondió el felino – Sus genes son admirables, sería un desperdicio desaprovechar una oportunidad con una hembra de tan alta calidad – explico.

\- En serio? no creo mucho en tu sermón de "selección natural" – dijo Bradford y Tiger Claw lo volteo a ver con algo de duda – Estas todo el día pegado a él y siguiéndole los talones.

\- Eso es porque defiendo mi territorio, tengo que asegurarme que no hay más machos detrás de él – respondió seguro de sí mismo.

\- Eres más atento a él desde que es chica – siguió Xever.

\- Tengo que cuidarlo y estar al tanto de lo que hace, no quiero que se lastime y pierda la habilidad de procrear – respondió aun con su misma seguridad.

\- La llamas Oroku-chan en privado – recrimino Bradford y Tiger Claw se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

\- … Admito mi culpa en eso – respondió ya que no tenía excusa para eso – Pero todo lo demás es cierto – se justificó.

\- Si, claro – respondió Xever con cierto sarcasmo. Justo después de terminar la charla, su maestro entro a la cocina con estrés y enojo en su postura, su largo cabello negro estaba totalmente liso y brillante ya que aún estaba mojado, mantenía una toalla pasándole el cuello y no tenía ni su armadura ni su armamento puestos.

\- Maestro Shredder – saludaron los mutantes con una reverencia que Shredder ignoro, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería café.

Tomo la primera taza que vio y vertió agua hirviendo en ella, un sobre de azúcar y solo faltaba el café que siempre estaba sobre el refrigerador, se acercó a esté y alzo la mano para tomarlo, pero…

\- "_Eh?_" – pensó Shredder al darse cuenta de un detalle, se estiro más, pero era inútil – "_… Soy demasiado_" – pensó sin poderlo creer, no alcanzaba, era demasiado pequeño, se estiro más y en la punta de los dedos de sus pies se puso, no sirvió, simplemente no alcanzaba.

Se estiro todo lo que pudo, pero solo alcanzo a que las punta de sus dedos tocaran la cima del refrigerador, justo en el momento más irritante y en el instante que pensó que tendría que usar una silla para alcanzar el dichoso café, Rahzar sin estirarse o algún esfuerzo tomo el café en sus garras y se lo paso a su maestro. Shredder se quedó con ojos sorprendidos y ceño fruncido, desde abajo subió la mirada hacia Rahzar que se removió algo nervioso ya que su maestro le estaba brindando una mirada pesara e irradiante en odio, pero el can se sorprendió ya que cuando su maestro dejo el café en la mesa y se retiró del lugar con aspecto apagado sin siquiera terminar de hacer su café.

Los tres mutantes parpadearon desconcertados e intercambiaron miradas.

\- Que acaba de pasar? – pregunto Xever y viendo por donde acababa de salir su maestro al igual que los otros dos mutantes.

\- Creo que… creo que lo ofendiste – respondió Tiger Claw y refiriéndose a Rahzar que lo volteo a ver desconcertado.

\- Yo? que hice? solo le pase el café – respondió a la acusación.

\- Supongo que eso le ofendió – apoyo Xever a Tiger Claw – Y pensándolo bien yo también me ofendería – comento.

\- Porque? – pregunto Bradford aun sin entender.

\- Solo imagínatelo, Eres un gran maestro ninja, temido y líder de un clan que se expande a nivel mundial: no puedes ni alcanzar el café – comento Xever haciendo que Bradford comprendiera mejor el punto de vista de su maestro.

Pobre cosita pequeña.

Tiempo paso y la mente de Splinter no mejoraba, todo el día en todo momento recordaba el delicado rostro de Saki.

"Antes era un hombre?" lo olvidaba "Mato a su esposa y alejo a su bebé de él?" lo ignoraba. Splinter había olvidado casi por completo que Saki era Shredder, un gran hombre con ideales y acciones asesinos.

\- "_Soy… soy demasiado débil_" – se decía a sí mismo – "_Demasiado estúpido_" – se volvió a decir a sí mismo – "_Que hare?_" – se preguntó – "_Que?!_" – se repitió con fervor y masajeándose la cabeza por un intento por calmarse.

\- Sensei? – se escuchó la voz de Leonardo y cuando Splinter levanto la mirada, efectivamente era su hijo mayor que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, aparentemente acababa de llegar – Sensei, se encuentra bien? – pregunto preocupado el mayor de las tortugas – Últimamente se ha empeñado mucho en meditar, y no lo hace muy bien, suele tener el ceño fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo – dijo y Splinter se maldijo a sí mismo, estaba siendo demasiado obvio con sus sentimientos.

\- Lo siento hijo, no pasa nada – no le gusta recurrir a las mentiras, y menos a sus hijos, pero, no podía confesar sus sentimientos tan confusos hacia Saki a cualquiera de sus hijos, no todavía. Leonardo removió su boca hacia la izquierda y miro a su padre como si tratara de analizarlo y leerlo, creyó que le estaba mintiendo, su padre nunca le mentía, pero si lo hacía, debía de haber una buena razón, si era así, no debía preguntar más y dejar que su padre pudiera pensar y aclarar sus propios pensamientos antes de confesarlos.

\- De acuerdo Sensei – respondió Leonardo no muy convencido y salió del lugar a lo que Splinter soltó un suspiro, evidentemente su hijo no le creyó.

Seso su intento de meditación y se concentró en pensar el cómo afrontar lo que siente en vez de ignorarlo.

\- "_Él es un hombre_" – se dijo pero parecía mentira, realmente no recordaba su aspecto original – "_Ya estas casado Yoshi_" – se dijo, pero el nombre de Tang Shen le parecía lejano, casi un susurro de algún desconocido – "_El culpable de que tu hija te desconociera y ahora sea una mutante_" – pensó para tratar de convencerse en volver a su rivalidad.

Pero fue en vano, su mente le había traicionado y su cuerpo le daba reacciones que no podía controlar.

Estaba enamorado.

Shredder regreso a su habitación con la moral en los suelos y con rabia en su ser, estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo, con la situación, con el Krang, con su estatura, con Bradford, con el refrigerador, con todo, pero enojarse y reclamar por algo que no estaba mal era demasiado infantil e inmaduro.

Shredder dejo de caminar y se encontró a sí mismo parado frente a la puerta de su habitación con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados, sentía un temblor bajar hacia sus manos pidiendo ser liberados en algo, el contenerlo era difícil.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta en su mano disponiéndose a entrar a su cuarto, tan pronto abrió la puerta fue tomado de la mano e introducido a sus aposentos en un brusco y rápido movimiento.

Shredder sintió desconcierto, pero justo en el momento que sus reflejos se prepararon para una pelea, sus manos fueron fuertemente unidas por una mano firme y escucho como la puerta se azotaba a su espalda, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero eso no evitaba que sus sentidos finamente afilados reconocieran a quien lo sometía.

\- Hamato Yoshi – soltó con desprecio y viéndolo desde abajo con una mirada pesada y llena de odio – En mi vida yo habría pensado que llegarías a perder tus principios y atacarías por la espalda – comento tratando de hacer fuerza y soltarse, pero era inútil, sus manos estaban demasiado apretadas y sus piernas fueron juntadas y amarradas a la fuerza por la larga cola que poseía la rata.

\- Yo no lo hice, no vengo a atacarte – respondió a la acusación tratando de sonar serio, pero la habitación a oscuras y el tener a Saki en su poder le hacia la tarea difícil – Vengo a hablar – dijo y Saki levanto una ceja aun con desconfianza, pero, que más podía hacer? no armadura, no armas, en resumen, estaba indefenso.

\- Te escucho – respondió aun algo desconfiado y removiéndose un poco.

Splinter tenía la atención de Saki, una gran victoria, sinceramente no pensó llegar a ese punto. Su boca trato de buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder siquiera empezar, pero simplemente no decía nada, cosa que irritaba mucho a Saki y Splinter estaba al tanto de eso, por lo que decidió soltarlo y ya.

\- Escucha – empezó torpemente – Tu nueva forma me es desconcertante y me ha generado confusión como no tienes una idea, no sé qué pensar sobre tu… nuevo tu… no sé qué… que hacer, así que, te lo vengo a confesar – el ritmo de la confesión estaba desconcertando mucho a Shredder, incluso parecía una confesión de… no… no, era imposible… – No sé cómo decirlo pero… yo… creo que me he enamorado un poco de ti.

… _EH?! QUE?! COMO?!_

Sorpresa, ojos como platos y rostro inexpresivo eran nada para describir a Shredder, su mente estaba en blanco, su rostro sorpresivo estaba frente a frente con el rostro esperanzado de Splinter que aun sostenía sus manos y piernas con firmeza sin intensiones de soltarlo.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio, tanto, que incluso el sonido de un alfiler cayendo al suelo retumbaría en ese momento, sin saber que decir o hacer ambas personas se quedaron de piedra.

Splinter esperaba una respuesta que le diera esperanzas, por supuesto que no esperaba un "Yo también creo que te amo" o una reacción de sonrojo y nerviosismo, pero si esperaba algo que no derrumbara sus esperanzas. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Si Shredder no estuviera tan sorprendido y anonadado, lo torturaría y mataría de todas las formas que conociera.

Finalmente, cuando el asombro de Shredder bajo un poco y estaba a punto de mandar al demonio a Splinter e intentar un asesinato, Tiger Claw entro a la habitación con una tacleada a la puerta que la hiso partirse en dos.

\- Olí A La Rata! – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar y lo que vio lo dejo con la sangre hirviendo, Splinter estaba tomando de las manos a Shredder y con su cola rodeándole las piernas en una habitación anteriormente sola y a oscuras, los celos lo dominaron y gruñidos retumbantes empezaron a salir de su boca al mismo tiempo que lo miraba fijamente.

Shredder, aprovechándose de la sorpresa de la rata, se soltó del agarre rápidamente y salto muy algo para deslizarse hacia arriba y zafarse de la atadura de sus piernas solo para después pisarla con fuerza al caer haciendo un gemido de dolor por parte de Splinter. Splinter no quería luchar y no tenía la intención de hacerlo, así que rápidamente retrocedió al balcón de la habitación de Shredder y salió por la ventana.

\- Piensa en lo que te dije Saki – fueron sus últimas palabras antes de alejarse a paso rápido del edificio.

Tiger Claw estaba aún gruñendo y Shredder estaba aún sorprendido y anonadado por lo que había salido de la boca de su rival hace unos minutos, enserio escucho lo que su enemigo dijo? que estaba enamorado de ÉL? tenía que ser una pesadilla, una mala, mala pesadilla que inicio con ese accidente del Krang.

Todo Estaba De Jodida Cabeza!

\- Que te dijo la rata? – pregunto Tiger Claw rompiendo con el silencio y con una voz profundamente oscura.

\- Preferiría olvidarlo – respondió y agarrándose el entrecejo, realmente que quería olvidarlo, pero pensó que eso sería un proceso lento y probablemente imposible.

\- Que dijo la Rata?! – repitió con un poco más de enojo y haciéndolo sonar como una orden pero teniendo cuidado de que no se notara, ordenarle a su maestro en un momento tenso podría significar un doloroso castigo.

\- Como te dije, preferiría olvidarlo – repitió Shredder con enojo y fue a su cama y se sentó en ella – Pero si tanto te importa, creo que enloqueció – comento y puso su mano en su cabeza y se masajeo un poco a sí mismo – Dijo que estaba "enamorado" de mi – continuo y la sangre de Tiger Claw hirvió inmediatamente, se enojó y quería castigarse a sí mismo por no atacar a Splinter en el momento que tenía la oportunidad en vez de tener la mente ocupada en su odio hacia tal escena – Retírate, no deseo ver a nadie hasta mañana – ordeno el humano y se acercó a su mesa de noche de la cual de su cajón saco un recipiente con aspirinas y unas pastillas para dormir.

Tiger Claw no se opuso y salió del lugar con el ceño firmemente fruncido y apunto de matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente.

Saki era SU hembra, y prometía matar a Splinter para que siguiera siendo suya.

Splinter regreso a la guarida con la felicidad a flor de piel, cuando pensó en ir y confesarse a Shredder, lo que pensó que sucedería era que Saki lo golpearía e intentaría matarlo mientras lo llamaba loco o algo así, pero no, se quedó en silencio con ojos abiertos sin hacer nada.

Splinter prefirió pensar que, en el fondo, Saki estaba sorprendida porque ella sentía lo mismo y estaba sorprendida de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos a usar el sentido común y pensar que simplemente estaba sorprendido y en Shock por lo escuchado de su enemigo.

\- Porque sonríe tanto Sensei? – pregunto Leonardo ya que su maestro tenía una sonrisa de idiota y sus orejas relajadas. Splinter bajo la vista lentamente hacia su hijo sin quitar su expresión y paso su mano en la cabeza de su hijo mayor.

\- La vida es maravillosa, no crees? – pregunto con voz relajada y sin esperar una respuesta, camino y se adentró a su habitación.

Leonardo y sus hermanos que miraban la escena desde atrás se quedaron desconcertados por lo escuchado y por el tono.

\- Creo que Sensei no ha escuchado la frase "si no lo controlas no lo fumes" – comento Raphael y aunque Leonardo hubiera dicho algo como "no es gracioso" ahora estaba más desconcertado por Splinter que concentrado en su hermano.

**: - - - - - - - - - :**

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	5. Chapter 5

Dos semanas, dos irritantes semanas, Catorce Horribles Días y NADA! Simplemente el Krang no lo ha logrado arreglar.

Shredder en ese momento estaba caminando por los pasillos de su guarida con rostro de querer matar al primero que se le apareciera en frente, tal vez era porque los Krang después de tanto aun no arreglaban el error que hiso que el cuerpo del maestro ninja cambiara, quizás era porque después del Shock por lo que Hamato Yoshi le confeso binó una ira inmensa y unas ganas sobre humanas de matarlo, o quizás era porque Tiger Claw le había seguido el paso acosadoramente desde que salió de su habitación.

Simplemente, en el momento que salía de su habitación, momento en el que su estudiante más leal segundo al mando no lo dejaba solo, le pisaba los talones a cada momento, mirando lo que hacía y gruñendo al que se acercara. Al principio pudo ignorarlo, pero ahora se hacía más presente y eso era irritante.

\- Tiger Claw – dijo deteniéndose y dándose la media vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su estudiante que se encontraba a menos de medio metro de distancia – Tengo una orden que quiero que sigas sin oponerte – ordeno Saki mirando hacia arriba y mirando firmemente a los ojos al felino.

\- Usted ordene maestro – respondió firmemente el mutante al mismo tiempo que le regresaba la mirada a su maestro.

\- Aléjate de mí y deja de vigilarme – ordeno tratando de mantener la compostura pero denotando total enojo en su mirada.

\- Lo siento maestro, no puedo hacer eso – respondió con un poco de titubeo en su voz ya que podría recibir un castigo muy severo por negarse a las órdenes de su maestro, pensamiento que parecía que se cumpliría por la mirada tan peligrosa que le brindaba su maestro – E-Es que! Después de lo de Hamato Yoshi tengo menos deseos de dejarlo! Qué tal si el planea un ataque sorpresa y lo deja preñado antes que yo?! – la siguiente escena paso tan rápido, que se necesitaría un efecto "cámara lenta" para poder apreciarlo mejor, en un muy veloz y violento movimiento, Shredder golpeo con su pierna el costado del cuerpo del mutante el cual azoto y reboto en la pared, justo en el momento que se volvió a poner al frente de su maestro, esté volvió a golpearlo en el estómago con su puno haciendo que golpeara con el techo, en el instante que callo, con una fuerte patada fue impulsado fuertemente hacia atrás y finalmente se estrelló contra la pared.

\- Escúchame Bien! – hablo el maestro ninja con tanta rudeza y firmeza que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera – Te he querido matar desde el instante que me pediste tener "Crías" – hablo mientras caminaba y se acercaba hasta el felino que se mantenía recostado de dolor junto la pared que se había estrellado, cuando finalmente estuvo frente al mutante, presiono su pie contra la cabeza del felino contra el suelo – Si no lo hago, es porque no quiero perder a un fuerte aliado, así que, no me hagas hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta – dijo y sin esperar respuesta se alejó del mutante y siguió su camino.

Tiger Claw se mantuvo en el suelo y gimiendo levemente de dolor, pasados unos minutos el dolor calmo y sonrió levemente.

\- Tan adorable cuando se enoja – comento y finalmente se desplomo en el suelo, no se desmayó ni fue por dolor, solo se desplomo con una sonrisa calmada mientras pensaba en Saki.

Splinter estaba pensando las cosas atentamente, debía de decirle a sus hijos acerca de sus sentimientos, fue inaceptable que le haya dicho sus sentimientos a su enemigo que a su familia, era un asunto muy grande y de cierta forma también los incluía a ellos, en el caso que Saki aceptara sus sentimientos, eso la aria a ella como la nueva madre de sus hijos, Ellos tienen que saber que ella podría ser su nueva madre!

… _Madre…_

La imagen de Saki siendo materna con sus hijos le hacia sonreír tontamente.

\- Em… Sensei? – una voz lo tomo por sorpresa, al voltear encontró a su hijo mayor acabado de entrar al dojo.

\- S-si Leonardo? – pregunto tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- Solo… solo vine a decirle que acabamos el patrullaje sin contratiempos – comento aun extrañado, algo muy grande le pasaba a su maestro.

\- Excelente, tienen el resto del día libre – comento pero su hijo lo miraba como si esperara algo – Sucede algo? – pregunto.

\- Eso… lo debería de preguntar yo – respondió aun con enigma en su rostro – Le pasa algo maestro? – pregunto y Splinter se quedó en silencio.

Ya era el momento.

\- Dile a tus hermanos que vengan – dijo poniéndose de pie – Tengo… algo que confesarles – comento y sin decir más, Leonardo salió solo para llegar un minuto después junto sus hermanos.

\- Que pasa Sensei? sucede algo malo? – pregunto Donatello que, junto a sus hermanos, entro al dojo y se posiciono frente del mayor.

\- Me temo que es… complicado decir si es malo o no – respondió con aun indecisión el mayor, era un tema muy complicado, el hecho de que este enamorado de Saki era algo que sus hijos no sabrían digerir, incluso él no lo podía digerir al principio, demasiado complicado, la mirada desconcertada de sus hijo atenta a él solo lo ponía más nervioso, por lo que decidió terminar de una vez – Yo… estoy ena… enamorado de Saki – soltó claramente pero a la vez indeciso.

Impacto. Los cuatro hermanos estaban en estado de impacto. Ojos abiertos y horrorizados mientras su mandíbula caía y el pánico empezaba a llenar su ser. Unos cuantos segundos de tenso silencio fue lo que había antes de que gritos y reclamos retumbantes y ansiosos de respuestas explotaran.

\- Pero Que Le Sucede Sensei?! Está Enfermo?! – pregunto Leonardo entre preocupado y enojado.

\- Viejo Chiflado! Como Se Enamoró De Ese Psicópata?! – pregunto errático Raphael.

\- Sensei, por favor, enfrié su cabeza, no se el porqué, pero el que ahora sea una mujer sexy no es motivo para que le atraiga, es un hombre – trato de hacerlo razonar Donatello.

El único en no hablar fue Michelangelo que pensó las cosas silenciosamente hasta que hablo con una voz notablemente más baja que la de sus hermanos pero aun así haciéndose escuchar completamente.

\- Shredder va a ser nuestra mamá? – pregunto y un silencio errático invadió la guarida.

\- NO! – estallaron sus tres hermanos mayores en respuesta mientras la mente de Splinter viajaba de nuevo a la ilusión de Saki siendo materna con sus hijos y los ojos del mutante brillaron caricaturescamente mientras tenía la mirada clavada en la nada. Las cuatro tortugas notaron el comportamiento de su Sensei y los tres mayores hablaron – No! No lo será! – esa frece hiso que la nube de imágenes de Splinter se desvaneciera.

\- Porque no? no les agrad-

\- NO! La Idea No Es Agradable! – respondieron sus tres hijos mayores a coro y dejando a Splinter con el ceño fruncido.

\- A mí me gusta la idea de tener mama – dijo con una sonrisa Michelangelo y sus hermanos lo voltearon a ver con el ceño fruncido.

\- También te gusta la idea de combinar fresas y chocolate con pizza – le respondió Donatello.

\- Sensei, no cree que esta… delirando un poco? – le pregunto Leonardo – No podemos entender porque le gusta Shredder… SHREDDER, recuerda? el Hombre que lo quiere muerto a usted y nosotros – pensó que haciéndole recordar las cosas malas de su enemigo podría hacer entrar en razón a su maestro tan siquiera un poco.

Lamentablemente la respuesta que recibió no fue la que Leonardo pensó.

\- Entiendo que tenga unos… errores… y una personalidad e ideales algo extremistas, pero he llegado a aceptarlas – respondió con paciencia y de forma filosófica, pero sus hijos lo miraban sin intenciones de creerle, en cambio, intercambiaron miradas entre ellos un segundo y volvieron a ver a su Sensei.

\- Esta ciego.

\- Muy ciego – dijo primero Leonardo y después Raphael.

\- Sensei, es Shredder… SHREDDER – dijo Leonardo con paciencia – Entiendo que a "cambiado" y ahora se ve… linda… pero, es un hombre – insistió Leonardo.

\- Si, el que usted haya olvidado que es un hombre, eso no hará que Shredder olvide que él mismo es un hombre – dijo Donatello y Splinter se quedó pensando profundamente.

Era cierto, que tipo de esfuerzos podría poner para que Saki se enamorara de él?

Los cuatro adolescentes miraron la expresión de su maestro mientras reflexionaba lo pensado, parecía realmente afectado por el hecho de no tener oportunidad con su enemigo, tenía un rostro triste y serio mientras se acariciaba la barba lentamente.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacer, Leonardo hablo después de estar de acuerdo con sus hermanos por una muda discusión basada en miradas y expresiones.

\- Se-Sensei… no entendemos el porqué le… atrae Shredder – empezó con nerviosismo – Pero, si usted se siente bien con lo que siente y a pensado bien las cosas, suponemos que estamos de acuerdo con su decisión – dijo y Splinter volteo a ver a sus cuatro hijos con una gran sonrisa que calmo para no dejar su semblante maduro.

\- Son unos maravillosos hijos por aceptar un hecho tan grande – agradeció el mayor.

\- Si, bueno, tampoco estamos TAN convencidos de aceptarlo – hablo Raphael cruzándose de brazos, en realidad, no estaban nada convencidos.

\- Sera difícil al principio, pero en poco tiempo verán que Saki puede ser alguien maravillosa – dijo Splinter con una sonrisa confiada.

Los cuatro hermanos compartieron miradas realmente preocupadas, su maestro estaba completamente ciego.

\- No sé qué hacer – dijo Tiger Claw estando sentado frente a la mesa que estaba medio de la cocina del Foot Clan mientras tenia rostro apagado y hablaba con Bradford y Xever sobre sus planes para cotejar a Shredder – No me deja acercarme, no pone atención a mis cortejos, se me acaban las opciones – siguió mientras tenía la cara apoyada en la mesa del lugar.

Xever y Bradford intercambiaron miradas algo incomodas, para ellos era más que obvio que el maestro Shredder se niegue a salir o a ponerle atención a Tiger Claw para cualquier cosa que no sea trabajo, no sabían como ayudar a su compañero siendo a que sus posibilidades eran nada, y el que él entendiera eso, era aún menos probable.

\- Bu-bueno, tal vez… él no está interesado – comento FishFace pero los dos mutantes se exaltaron cuando Tiger Claw dio un golpe a la mesa con su puño y los miraba con el ceño fruncido acompañado de un aura negra.

\- Me Niego A Ser Rechazado! – dijo con seriedad y con una mirada que inyectaba miedo a cualquiera que la observaba. Los dos mutantes sintieron un escalofrió al ver a su compañero de ese modo y decidieron no volver a tocar el tema.

\- Y-y-y que tal si tratas con otra actitud? – pregunto nervioso Rahzar – Si-siempre eres blando con él.

\- S-si! deberías ser un poco más rudo – le siguió FishFace con el mismo nerviosismo de su compañero y más para quitarse esa mirada de odio de encima que para ayudar a su compañero.

Tiger Claw se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en la opción de sus compañeros, ciertamente era demasiado blando, tal vez necesita demostrar más su papel de macho alfa. Con actitud decidida, se levando de su asiento y dijo confiado.

\- Iré con esa hembra y pondré en claro quién manda entre los dos – dijo rudamente y salió de la cocina a paso fuerte y veloz.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono y mirar a su maestro con una decisión que nunca había mostrado, camino hasta llegar frente al trono donde estaba sentado Shredder y lo tomo de la armadura para después levantarlo.

\- Escúchame Bien Hembra – después de esas palabras, todo su puso negro para Tiger Claw.

**: Dos Horas Después :**

\- … auch… – fue lo primero que menciono cuando empezó a abrir los ojos.

Tiger Claw se encontraba en una cama de hospital mientras tenia vendajes en diferentes partes del cuerpo y era acompañado por Rahzar y FishFace.

\- Oh! Que bueno! despertaste – comento Rahzar de ver a su amigo abriendo los ojos.

\- Sinceramente empezamos a creer que no lo harías – siguió FishFace con cierta gracia.

\- Qu-que? – pregunto Tiger Claw empezando a incorporarse – Que sucedió? – pregunto empezando a sentarse en la cama.

\- Bueno, según sabemos por maestro Shredder – empezó Rahzar – Tú fuiste, lo tomaste y le llamaste hembra, después te empezó a golpear, incluso siguió golpeándote después de desmayarte – comento con gracia pero su sonrisa se borró cuando una voz provino de la entrada del lugar.

\- Suerte para ti, que logre controlarme – era Saki que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con apariencia natural, con calma empezó a caminar hasta llegar frente a Tiger Claw y mirarlo con odio – Pero, eso no volverá a pasar, vuelve a retarme, a olvidar tu posición y prometo no dejar rastro de tu existencia – prometió y salió del lugar a paso silencioso.

Los tres mutantes se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y miedo en su ser, el maestro Shredder podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

De la nada, Tiger Claw dejo salir una ligera risa mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- Es adorable cuando se enoja – comento el felino y Rahzar y FishFace pensaron que debía haber algo terriblemente mal con su amigo.

**: - - - - - - - - - :**

Tumblr = Ritsine-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	6. Chapter 6

Dolor... mucho, mucho dolor sentía Shredder en ese momento.

Saki se había despertado poco antes de su hora habitual por un rotundo dolor en su estómago, un dolor punzante y agudo, como si su cuerpo se estuviera atacando a sí mismo.

\- Ugh! – lo único que podía hacer era soltar quejidos de dolor y se enrollaba en sí mismo sobre su cama, sus cobijas se habían revuelto totalmente por sus movimientos haciendo que inclusive las almohadas estuvieran en el suelo.

Golpes en la puerta le llamaron la atención pero no lo distrajeron de su dolor.

\- Maestro Shredder? – pregunto Tiger Claw al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, había escuchado los quejidos de su maestro – Se encuentra bie-

\- LARGATE! – le grito su maestro sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta, pero en su grito también se escuchó un pequeño pero notable quejido de dolor, aun así, no podía dejarse ver vulnerable, por lo que tenía que alejar a cualquiera que se le acercara.

Tiger Claw parpadeo consternado, la voz de su maestro se escuchó diferente, como si por una parte estuviera sufriendo, pero conocía el carácter de su maestro, si estaba herido no dejaría que nadie se le acercara sin importar que, por lo que pensó que sería inteligente no oponerse a su maestro y simplemente esperarlo, era todo lo que podía hacer.

El tiempo paso de la manera más lenta para Shredder, diez segundos parecían horas, sin quererlo, se sintió humillado, él había sobrevivido a golpes, balas, fuego, filosas armas, pero un dolor de estómago lo inmovilizaba. Patético.

_... Húmedo_

Saki abrió los ojos de sorpresa al sentirse repentinamente húmedo, mas por la parte de su cuerpo que estaba húmeda a la humedad en sí.

Lentamente se incorporó en su cama y se sentó en la orilla de esta, quitándose el Shock de encima, volteo hacia atrás y lo vio, sus blancas e impecables sabanas tenían una _mancha roja_.

\- "_Oh... NO!_" – pensó alterado y se levantó rápidamente por el susto, pero tuvo que caer al sentir una punzada enorme en su vientre.

Nauseas, sintió unas enormes nauseas de una forma demasiado repentina, no era por la sangre que estaba en su cama ni por la que sentía fluir por cierta parte de su cuerpo, realmente, no sabía porque, pero en ese momento solo quería ir a su baño.

Corrió al cuarto de baño y levanto la tapa de la taza un segundo antes de dejar soltar lo que tuviera en su estómago. El sonido y sus quejidos traspasaron la puerta hasta llegar directa y claramente a oídos de Tiger Claw haciéndolo preocuparse aún más.

\- Maestro Shredder?! Se encuentra bien?! – volvió a preguntar pero no se escuchó respuesta.

Los ojos del felino se afilaron en un segundo y sus orejas se alzaron atentamente, su sensible nariz había detectado un aroma proveniente de la habitación de su hembra, era _sangre_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la puerta de rotundamente y entro a la habitación, al ver la cama de su maestro noto una mancha de sangre del tamaño de su palma mientras se escuchaban los ruidos de su maestro sufriendo desde su baño, sin pensarlo mucho, fue a ver a su maestro con preocupación y lo vio sentado en el suelo frente a la taza de baño mientras tenía un rostro acabado y con algunos fluidos cayendo de su mentón.

\- Maestro Shredder! – rápidamente se puso de rodillas frente a su maestro y lo tomo fuertemente para que le pusiera atención – Que sucede? Se encuentra bien?! Algún enemigo entro?! Lo ataco mientras dormía?! Lo Enveneno?! – preguntaba rápidamente mientras agitaba a su maestro por su ansiedad y hambre de respuestas.

Shredder se sentía un poco mareado por su malestar, el vomitar cuando no se había comido antes nunca era bueno, por lo que no le podía responder adecuadamente a su alumno el cual insistía en respuestas. Después de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos con furia y sin paciencia tomo a Tiger Claw del cuello y acerco su rostro hasta estar a dos centímetros de distancia para responder con total irritabilidad.

\- Estoy Menstruando – respondió sin pudor y viendo directamente a los ojos al mutante.

_..._

Un silencio incomodo se plantó en el lugar abruptamente al mismo tiempo que Tiger Claw adoptaba un bochorno intenso.

\- ... Oh... – fue lo único que pudo responder antes de levantarse apenado y salir silenciosamente por la puerta.

Shredder aún se mantenía enojado pero decidió calmarse un poco, ya se sentía demasiado mal por la sensación de su cuerpo pudriéndose por dentro, no literalmente pero la sensación podría decir que era la misma.

Unos golpes en su puerta distrajeron su pequeña meditación, pensó que sería Tiger Claw que entraría de nuevo, pero la puerta se mantuvo cerrada mientras escuchaba pasos alejándose.

De mala gana, se levantó adolorido del suelo y camino hasta abrir violentamente la puerta y, justo como pensó, no había nadie, instintivamente bajo la vista y encontró una bolsa blanca con una nota amarilla, se inclinó y leyó la nota antes de ver adentro de la bolsa.

_"Fui con Stockman y le informe de su estado, me dio esto para que se lo diera y dijo que fuera por una revisión cuando se sintiera listo."_

Sin mucha emoción, dejo la nota de lado y abrió la bolsa de plástico solo para quedar helado de lo que vio en su interior.

Medicina y un paquete de toallas femeninas.

Los ojos los tenía en blanco mientras que su cuerpo era una piedra, simplemente no podía usarlos, él era un hombre, Es Un Hombre! se negaba rotundamente a-

El dolor en su vientre llego como golpe de estática, su cuerpo se curveo de dolor mientras apretaba la bolsa.

No tenía opción.

Con total humillación, fue a su guardarropa por ropa interior limpia para ponerse... Eso! nunca en su vida había sentido tal humillación, ni siquiera cuando se tuvo que vestirse de abeja cuando era niño junto a Yoshi por un evento escolar, y desafortunadamente, tenía el presentimiento que en poco tiempo, si el Krang AUN no arregla su daño, todo se pondría peor. Era muy incómodo y desagradable, el sentimiento de ese trozo de algodón en sus piernas era vergonzoso, pero no tenia de otra.

Se tomó las pastillas a secas y espero unos minutos, sorprendentemente, funcionaron en poco tiempo, ya no sentía tanto dolor en su vientre.

Salió del baño y vio su cama mientras fruncía el ceño y recordó algo, hace un tiempo, el había ido a una junta con un cliente en un edificio, mientras esperaba había escuchado a un grupo de chicas hablar hasta que en un momento contaron un chiste; Dormir en sábanas blancas y despertar en la bandera de Japón. Nunca lo entendió hasta ese momento.

Despejo su mente y recordó que tenía que ir con Stockman, respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y salió de ahí con la cabeza bien en alto y recobrando su postura dominante. Durante el camino, se encontró con Bradford y Xever que no dudaron en saludarlo con una respetuosa reverencia.

\- Buenos días maestro – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y en un segundo, la nariz de Rahzar hiso un sonoro ruido de olfato.

\- Maestro, sucedió algo? una pelea? Huele a sangre! – pregunto preocupado de que su maestro haya sido lastimado, pero el lastimado fue él al sentir el puño de su maestro golpeándolo en el rostro e impactándolo en la pared mientras que Xever temblaba por semejante violencia sin aparente explicación por parte de su maestro. Shredder gruño y decidió seguir con su camino a paso pesado.

Llegar al laboratorio de Stockman fue cuestión de minutos, al llegar pensó que le explicaría sobre su estado, pero no se imaginó que Tiger Claw también estaría ahí.

\- Que haces aquí? – pregunto Shredder con irritabilidad y viendo a Tiger Claw con furia.

\- Soy el segundo al mando – respondió calmado el felino.

\- Y?! – volvió a preguntar pero con histeria.

\- Tengo que estar al tanto de la información fundamental del Foot Clan – respondió aun con calma y profesionalidad.

\- Y Que?! – volvió a preguntar.

\- Su salud es fundamental en el Foot Clan, tengo que saber las especificaciones de su doctor – justo cuando Shredder iba a replicar, Tiger Claw hablo – El estar al tanto de lo que sucede fue lo primero que acordamos cuando decidí unirme a su clan – esa oración fue suficiente para que Shredder se mordiera la lengua y regresara su vista enojado e indignado hacia Stockman.

\- Dime Lo Que Me Tengas Que Decir! – ordeno enojado hacia Stockman que estaba ligeramente en el aire pero instintivamente se alejó más por escuchar los gritos de su maestro.

\- OH! Si! Si! emm... – tomo su tableta de anotaciones y la leyó – Desde hace poco más de dos semanas que esta asi, cierto? – pregunto Stockman.

\- Si – respondió Shredder y Stockman pensó en voz alta.

\- Bueno... es raro que este menssstruando, debería de hacerlo en un par de semanas más, supondré que su ovulación no empezó desde cero, pero no encuentro una explica- – se detuvo en seco cuando escucho los gruñidos de su maestro ya que se empezaba a irritar – Pe-pero eso no importa, lo importante es sssaber lo que pasara con su cuerpo de ahora en adddelante – dijo algo nervioso y Shredder se golpeó el rostro con su mano.

\- "_Genial! Simplemente Genial! La plática del cambio OTRA VEZ!_" – pensó irritado mientras escuchaba y no escuchaba a Stockman. Aunque siendo sinceros, él no era el único, Tiger Claw también estaba bastante incómodo con lo que estaba escuchando, de cierta forma, se arrepintió de haber insistido quedarse.

\- Y creo que eso es todo – termino la penosa platica de salud y sin decir nada, los dos ninjas salieron del lugar, Shredder tenía su rostro ligeramente ruborizado mientras que Tiger Claw lo estaba completamente mientas se tapaba el rostro con su mano. Salieron del lugar y caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto de Shredder que, normalmente, le cerró la puerta en la cara a Tiger Claw que no hiso nada ya que lo veía venir.

Al mismo tiempo los dos dejaron soltar un sonoro suspiro.

\- "_La anatomía femenina es horrible_" – pensó Shredder con pesar al mismo tiempo que sentía asco ya que la sensación de algo liquido saliendo de su entrepierna no era para nada disfrutable.

\- "_...bueno..._" – pensó lentamente Tiger Claw sin dejar de poseer un rubor inmenso – "_por... por lo menos tengo la certeza que de tres a siete días no quedara preñado por alguien más_" – trato de consolarse pero al mismo tiempo se sintió mal ya que eso significaba que él tampoco tenía posibilidades de preñar a Shredder.

Los siguientes días serán Demasiado malos para todos.

**: - - - - - - - - - :**

Que difícil fue hacer este capítulo! Soy Hombre! Porque un hombre escribiría cosas como Menstruación?!... o bueno, lo que no me mata me hace mas fuerte…

Pero X, que les parecieron los capítulos? Les gusto? Mándenme sus opiniones y sugerencias! Si realimente les gusto Compártanlo Con Sus Amigos! Igual y se ríen un poco de lo mismo~

Recuerden que actualizo de 3 en 3 en Fanfiction y en Tumblr actualizo normalmente, si quieren leer los capítulos antes que en FF síganme en mi Tumblr~

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	7. Chapter 7

\- _Por aquí~_ \- le susurraba una voz femenina atreves de una gran pantalla de neblina.

Splinter no pudo evitar ir por donde le dirigía la voz.

\- _Ah-a por aquí_ \- le volvió a decir la voz.

\- Donde? - pregunto Splinter ligeramente y la voz femenina soltó una ligera risa.

\- _Donde? Estoy donde tú_ quieras - la voz se escuchó lejana, pero en la última palabra, se escuchó como si estuviera a un centímetro de su oreja. Splinter volteo desconcertado y vio como Saki estaba levitando junto a él con una sonrisa y mirada altanera solo para que un segundo después se fuera volando hacia atrás con total velocidad y perdiéndose en la neblina de nuevo - _Búscame_ \- se escuchó decir.

Splinter no lo dudo y empezó a caminar por donde se había ido Saki, muchas veces tuvo que cambiar de dirección porque la voz, que ahora soltaba ligeras risas, se escuchaba por todos lados.

\- Deja de esconderte - dijo Splinter un poco desesperado.

\- Yo? esconderme? - para cuando Splinter lo noto, vio como Saki caminaba tranquilamente frente a el - No soy un cobarde, no necesito esconderme de nada - dijo con soberbia y un poco ofendido - Solo… es divertido verte así - dijo y se volvió a ir.

Extrañamente se empezó a escuchar música, una canción que Splinter no le puso mucha atención hasta que, en una parte de la canción, se empezó a escuchar repetidamente la palabra "Touch my body".

\- Te estas cansando? - le pregunto con cinismo Saki al verlo desde las alturas - O acaso te estas… - pregunto insinuantemente al verlo respirar tan agitadamente y sudando un poco.

\- No! No lo estoy! - el mutante no dejo que terminara su adivinanza.

\- No lo estás? - de la nada, Saki se posó atrás de Splinter mientras pegaba su cuerpo a la espalda de él - Seguro? - pregunto pero Splinter no escucho, estaba demasiado nervioso por sentir los… pechos de Saki pegarse contra su espalda.

\- Yo… yo - Splinter no podía concentrarse en lo que decía e hiso que una sonrisa se posara en los labios de Saki.

\- Creo que alguien necesita… un empujón - dijo y paso sus manos hasta el pecho de Splinter - Touch my body - empezó a cantar haciendo que el control de Splinter se fuera casi por completo.

El mutante se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a quien era poseedor de su amor, pero lo único que vio fue una pared.

Había despertado.

La vergüenza invadió la cara del maestro, no podía creer que había perdido el control, ÉL! un maestro ninja no podía permitirse perder el control por una cara linda, simplemente no podía, errores así llevaron a la muerte a muchos guerreros en el pasado.

Splinter decidió que era mejor apartar sus pensamientos de ese sueño, el cual, no podía decir que fue malo. Antes de incorporarse en su futon, lo vio, una gran erección matutina.

\- …. oh no… - dijo abatido, el quería olvidar a Saki, eso no se podrá por unos minutos.

Después de ese bochornoso momento, fue a la cocina y plasmo su rostro contra la mesa estando frente a sus hijos que lo miraban sin sorpresa.

\- Otro sueño con Shredder - dijeron los cuatro hermanos al mismo tiempo.

Si su maestro tenía un comportamiento extraño, era cien por ciento por Shredder últimamente.

**: En Otro Lugar :**

Corría y corría, simplemente no podía ni siquiera pisarle los talones.

\- Patético, el "macho alfa" no puede siquiera atraparme - hablo Shredder mientras lo miraba desde la rama de un árbol con soberbia y una mueca de desagrado.

\- No es mi culpa! - reclamo y haciendo que Shredder soltara una risa como respuesta.

\- Ciertamente - le dio la razón - Es contra mí con quien compites - dijo y se puso de pie en la rama para después salir saltando de rama en rama.

Tiger Claw había sido retado por su maestro en medio de la selva, si él lograba atraparlo, le concedería su petición de apareamiento, si no, él tenía que buscar otra hembra. El mutante tenía que ganar a toda costa.

\- Como piensa que lo atrape… cuando… usted Vuela! - articulo Tiger Claw mientras jadeaba de cansancio por tantos equipamientos de rocas y árboles.

\- Esperaba que hicieras más por tu parte que quejarte - respondió mordazmente Shredder desde las alturas.

\- Estoy haciendo todo lo que-… oh… genial - sin que se diera cuenta, había caído en una trampa de arenas movedizas - Maestro Shredder! Me eh atorado! - hablo en voz alta para llamar a su maestro en vez de intentar salir.

\- Que seguidor más inepto tengo - una voz se escuchó desde atrás y vio a Shredder parado firmemente y viéndolo desde arriba con amargura - Gritar por ayuda en vez de intentar salir - dijo desviando la mirada con ligera molestia.

\- Mientras más me mueva, más me hundiré, es más inteligente pedir ayuda - respondió sabiamente haciendo que la mirada de su maestro se regresara a él.

\- Me alegra saber que has dado una respuesta inteligente - respondió aunque aún mantenía su tono mordaz - Te ayudare - levito y se acercó a Tiger Claw para después abrasarlo y empezar a jalar hacia arriba.

La mente de Tiger Claw se quedó en blanco, de un momento para otro, Shredder lo estaba abrasando, sentía los grandes pechos de su líder presionándose en sus pectorales y el olor ajeno entrar a sus fosas nasales como si lo estuvieran tentando.

Lentamente fue incrementando la presión del abrazo y el intentar salir de la fosa de arenas se quedó en segundo plano para él.

\- Oh… Maestro Shredder - murmuro Tiger Claw pero repentinamente sintió algo extraño - Porque se siente tan escamoso? - pregunto y su ceño se apretó de confusión - Y porque huele a pescado? - pregunto.

\- Porque… soy uno - con lo escuchado el felino abrió los ojos como platos y miro a quien estaba abrasando que también lo veía sorprendido.

\- Siquiera invítame primero a cenar - le dijo Xever a forma de broma y Tiger Claw lo aparto de un empujón.

\- Que? dónde estoy? - pregunto viendo alrededor y viendo que no estaba en la selva en la que creía.

\- Te quedaste dormido en la cocina - le respondió Bradford que estaba en el marco del lugar - Estabas teniendo lindos sueños? - pregunto insinuante y aunque Tiger Claw tenía un rostro impasible, por dentro tenía un enorme bochorno.

\- No sé de lo que me hablas - evadió la pregunta y al ver el reloj se levantó - Si me disculpan, tengo que-

\- Acosar a Shredder? - interrumpió Xever.

\- Si - respondió sin escrúpulos y salió del lugar.

**: En Otro Lugar :**

Totalmente alarmado, Shredder se incorporó rápidamente en su cama. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y su rostro estaba entre impactado y asqueado al mismo tiempo que sudaba frio.

No hiso ningún movimiento hasta que sintió un escalofrió atravesar su cuerpo de forma violenta y rápida.

Ese fue el peor sueño que había tenido jamás. El simplemente recordarlo le hacía querer vomitar: estaba siendo abrasado fuertemente por su discípulo Tiger Claw y por su enemigo mortal Hamato Yoshi.

Asqueroso sueño… muy asqueroso sueño para él.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	8. Chapter 8

Se quitó ese sueño e imágenes asquerosas de la cabeza y decidió seguir con su día.

Hacia veinte días desde su transformación a mujer y cuatro días de su iniciación de… sangrado, por lo que el flujo era mínimo hasta ser casi nulo para su alivio, su tormento casi terminaría… o una parte.

Suspirando pesadamente, el villano se levantó de su cama y camino hacia la ducha, en el camino se quitó toda su ropa y la dejo caer en el suelo en un rastro hasta que sus últimas prendas fueron su ropa íntima que dejo caer justo fuera de la ducha.

Sintió como el agua fría se tornaba caliente en segundos mientras caía en su cuerpo. Ultimadamente sus duchas más que duchas eran momentos de meditación, sus momentos de más paz y tranquilidad donde olvidaba todo, pero hace pocos días, junto su inicio de siclo, esa paz ya no existía, eso se debía a que cada que bajaba la mirada, veía unas pocas manchas rojas en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño y gruño, era difícil sentirse limpio con todo ese líquido saliendo de él, pero siempre hacia el intento. Se bañó lo más rápido posible y salió de la habitación con su bata y verse frente al espejo roto.

Hacía días que lo había roto, no aguantaba verse a sí mismo.

Se puso su armadura típica y salió de la habitación en total silencio.

\- Buenos días maestro Shredder - saludo Tiger Claw y se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta, nunca esperaba otro "buenos días" siempre recibía un "que sigues haciendo aquí?" "no deberías estar supervisando el lugar?" o algo por el estilo, pero ahora solo recibió la gélida indiferencia de su maestro.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta que Shredder llego a una sala diferente a la sala del trono, era en un cuarto de conferencias.

\- Quédate aquí - le ordeno y entro al lugar solo dejando a Tiger Claw con la duda.

El felino no recordaba y no olfateo ninguna presencia, el cuarto lo hacía todo más complicado ya que estaba diseñado para que los sonidos no salieran del lugar.

\- Te lo he dicho, es imposible - dentro del lugar estaba Saki hablando con la paciencia a punto de acabarse hacia su celular.

[Bueno, no es tu decisión o sí?] Dijo retadoramente el sujeto a la otra línea del teléfono [Quiero los servicios de la protección que ofreces, si quieres la paga, tienes que venir a mi oficina para acordar los papeles, no me confió en ir a tu edificio] dijo el señor, aunque sonara grosero, era claro que estaba siendo precavido y temeroso. Él era un hombre de negocios corrupto y con muchos enemigos, los servicios del FootClan eran algo que el necesitaba.

Shredder suspiro, realmente no quería hacerlo, no había salido en público desde que se transformó en chica, aunque el dinero que el señor ofrecía no sería de gran aporte o perdida para su empresa, pero por principios él no rechazaba ningún trato.

Suspirando de exasperación, respondió.

\- De acuerdo - respondió y el sujeto al otro lado del teléfono suspiro aliviado y sonrió.

\- Le enviare mi dirección, estese ahí a las una de la tarde - dijo y colgó.

Shredder resoplo.

Salió del lugar y se encontró con Tiger Claw en una posición bastante vergonzosa al tratar de espiar el lugar con su oreja.

\- Emmm - empezó nervioso el felino.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus excusas, saldré del edificio en un par de horas - la mente de Tiger Claw enfureció ante la idea de que su maestro salga y se exponga ante otros machos - Tengo que prepararme - Tiger Claw quería protestas - Retírate y vigila los avances del Krang, quiero estar solo - el felino recordó que entre los dos, él no tenía voz.

\- Si maestro - respondió y lentamente camino hasta alejarse totalmente de su maestro.

Saki suspiro y camino a su habitación para después marcarle a su asistente.

[Señor Oroku, en que puedo-]

\- Tráeme ropa - interrumpió la voz nerviosa de su asistente - Tengo una reunión, tráeme prendas adecuadas - le dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

[Si señor] al escuchar eso, Shredder le colgó y vio su propio rostro reflejado en la negra pantalla de su celular.

Lentamente su mente viajo a claros recuerdos de él saliendo en público, no llevaba su armadura en lugares con civiles, llevaba su rostro al descubierto con ropa de negocios, como respuesta ganaba muchas miradas curiosas y temerosas hacia sus cicatrices, sin su Kuro Kabuto ocultándole el rostro la gente no sabía cómo responder ante un rostro tan… inusual, pero ahora que sus quemaduras podían ser cubiertas con su cabello, podría salir en público con naturalidad?

En cuestión de minutos el asistente de Shredder llego, un chico de complexión delgada y apariencia nerviosa con lentes y cargando tres bolsas con ropa en ellas.

\- Eso es todo - le respondió Shredder al ver como su temeroso asistente ponía las bolsas en su cama.

\- S-s-si Señor Oroku - respondió el temeroso chico y salió del lugar.

Lentamente vio la ropa dentro, zapatos, camisa, saco, todo era ropa formal. Debía de admitir que su asistente era competente al momento de seleccionar ropa, nada del contenido de las bolsas le recordaba a algo femenino.

Con tranquilidad se puso la ropa, una camisa blanca con un saco negro y una corbata gris oscuro, un pantalón formal para mujer negro y unos zapatos formales que le causaron una ligera duda, parecían unos clásicos zapatos pero estos estaban ligeramente estilizados, eran un diseño femenino? ni la pregunta ni la respuesta le importaban a decir verdad.

Se miró a sí mismo y se a figuro que estaba vestido como generalmente salía, solo que en un modelo un poco más adecuado para chicas.

Vio su teléfono y vio que faltaban media hora para la hora acordada, suspirando pesadamente se levantó y salió de su habitación para después salir completamente de su edificio no sin el invisible acompañamiento de sus ninjas que saltaban sobre los tejados y siguiéndole el paso a su maestro en caso de que algo pasase.

El edificio no estaba lejos por lo que un auto estaba de mas, camino pacíficamente en años, sin llamar la atención… o no como antes, por alguna razón, sentía varias miradas.

\- Hey Nena! - le grito una voz y Shredder frunció el ceño mas no le prestó atención.

\- Donde compraste esas carnes! - le grito un sujeto en auto y esta vez Shredder no se contuvo, no mucho, pero era algo, una discreta señal de dedos hacia sus ninjas les hiso soltar una estrella ninja y hacer que el auto chocara con una pared - Que Mierda Paso?! - pregunto indignado el chico.

Shredder sonrió.

Camino un poco más y paso por un callejón oscuro, no espero ser jalado hacia el con fuerza y sentir como su boca fue fuertemente tapada.

\- Escúchame bien cariño - hablo una ronca voz masculina llena de lívido - Si haces un ruido te lastimare, de acuerdo? - enseño una navaja que Shredder miro con aburrimiento - Solo compórtate cariñosa y todo estará bien - dijo y Shredder soltó un tremendo golpe con su codo al sujeto y lo hiso ir rápidamente hacia atrás - Cof Cof… Que Te Pasa Perra?! - le grito enojado y empuño más firmemente su navaja.

Shredder trono los dedos en respuesta y en ese momento, el bandido supo que estaba en problemas, un grupo de diez ninjas saltaron al acecho desde lo alto frente a él con armas en manos.

Saki salió del callejón con tranquilidad, sonrió al escuchar un grito de dolor que se cortó abruptamente dando a entender que del sujeto no se sabría más.

Finalmente y con estrés llego al lugar acordado, un alto edificio gris que brillaba como la plata, muy elegante pero aun así no llamo la atención de Shredder, con porte camino a la recepcionista y hablo.

\- Tengo una cita con el señor Harrison - hablo y la recepcionista tecleo su computador.

\- Ah! Si…. señor Oroku - miro la pantalla y miro Shredder con duda, Saki no se inmuto - Debe ser un error del sistema - dijo sonriente la chica - Esta en el piso doce sala siete - dijo y Shredder sin decir más camino al elevador junto con un sujeto nervioso el cual se puso más nervioso al ver una chica entrar con él al elevador.

Saki fue el primero en salir y camino sin ver a los lados hasta llegar a la sala siete la cual estaba al fondo del pasillo, sin esperar nada, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el señor Harrison el cual estaba ligeramente agobiado junto a su abogado.

\- Oroku Saki - dijo sonriente el sujeto de apellido Harrison, era un tipo apuesto, poco más de los veinticinco y con una ligera barba bien definida y rubia como su cabello - Esta es la primera vez que lo veo en persona, sinceramente creí que era un hombre - dijo algo apenado y nervioso.

\- Arreglemos este asunto rápido - dijo Shredder de forma agresiva y malhumorada.

Los tres sujetos revisaron el papeleo y cuando todo pareció terminado, Shredder se levantó.

\- Si eso es todo - doblo el contrato y lo guardo en su bolsillo que estaba dentro de su saco - Me retiro - dijo y salió del lugar.

\- Se-señorita Oroku - llamo el señor Harrison y Shredder frunció el ceño al escuchar la primera palabra y solo siguió caminando - Sé que nuestra comunicación es solo profesional, pero le gustaría ir a una cena-

\- No - interrumpió Shredder y entro al elevador siendo torpemente seguido por su cliente y su abogado.

\- E-está saliendo con alguien más? - pregunto nervioso pero tratando de verse calmado.

\- No - le respondió indiferente y el presiono el botón de su piso y el abogado el suyo.

\- Entonces no hay problema - siguió insistiendo.

\- No lo hay, solo que no quiero - respondió empezándose a enojar.

\- Pero-

\- Señor - su abogado lo interrumpió - Nuestro piso - dijo y el señor Harrison suspiro y antes de salir del elevador, saco unas tarjetas de presentación blancas, pero le dio una negra a Shredder.

\- Mi numero personal, Llámame! - dijo ligeramente desesperado y siendo jalado del brazo por su abogado.

Shredder suspiro de enojo y miro la elegante tarjeta con tres número en plateado en ella para después arrugarla dentro de su puño. Odia que lo traten con una chica, él no es una chica.

Salió del elevado y camino, pero se detuvo al escuchar una charla femenina.

\- La señorita era muy joven y linda, me pregunto qué asuntos tendría con el señor Harris - dijo una voz que Shredder reconoció como su recepcionista.

\- "_Harris?… se refiere a Harrison?_" - pensó Shredder y siguió escuchando.

\- Seguramente era una chica que prestaba sus "Servicios" si sabes a lo que me refiero - se escuchó otra voz y Shredder siguió escuchando sin inmutarse.

\- Si, digo, que tipo de asuntos podría tener el Guapísimo señor Harris con una chica tan guapa? seguramente era un puta - dijo una tercera voz.

\- Mmm… No sé, se veía demasiado elegante, seguramente era asuntos de negocios - dijo la voz de la recepcionista.

\- Sigues siendo tan despistada como siempre - esta vez se escuchó una cuarta voz la cual era muy nasal - Solo mira al señor Harris, un hombre tan apuesto y rico como el atrae a cualquiera, crees que ella no era una cualquiera? - la charla siguió.

\- No creo que todas las chicas lindas sean unas prostitutas - se escuchó de nuevo la voz de la recepcionista y Shredder escucho suficiente de la plática y solo siguió caminando - _Mira, es ella_ \- se escuchó a la chica susurrar.

\- _Sí que es linda, mira ese cuerpo_ \- se escuchó el susurro de otra voz.

\- _Te lo dije, es puta_ \- la voz nasal se volvió a escuchar.

\- _Jenny!_ \- le regaño la voz de la recepcionista y Saki hasta ahí escucho.

La charla de señoras no le molesto en lo más mínimo a Shredder, pero si lo puso a pensar un poco, todas las chicas creen que las chicas atractivas son putas? porque?

La respuesta no le interesaba, no tenía porque, no era una chica y problemas así no le correspondían.

Por fin llego a su hogar y encontró a Tiger Claw en la entrada de su habitación. No era sorpresa. El felino miro a su maestro con ligera rigidez y antes de hablar le dedico una respetuosa reverencia.

\- Bienvenido maestro - dijo y acerco su nariz a Shredder lo suficiente como para detectar olores pero no lo suficiente como para hacer enojar a su maestro, detecto dos aromas intrusos - Algún encuentro… inapropiado? - pregunto cuidadosamente y Shredder respondió indiferente.

\- Dos - Tiger Claw enfureció - Uno está muerto, al otro no le tendré que volver a ver - dijo refiriéndose a su atacante y cliente respectivamente.

Tiger Claw gruño, pero supo que ellos no habían estado más cerca de su maestro más que por un par de segundos, tanto como su aroma era débil como que su maestro no toleraría más tiempo. Se mantuvo en calma a pesar de sus celos e ira.

Shredder entro a su habitación y se sentó pesadamente en su cama. Las mujeres pasan por muchas cosas tanto desagradables como incomodas al salir.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


	9. Chapter 9

\- Lo Secuestraste! - lo acuso Raphael con enfado.

\- Prefiero decir que lo tome prestado - se defendió Splinter con calma.

\- Lo alcoholizaste y lo trajiste amarrado - le acuso Donatello.

\- Alcoholizado ya estaba, solo lo amarre y lo traje - corrigió Splinter.

\- Sigue siendo algo malo - le dice Leonardo.

\- No es para tanto - trato de aminorar la situación el ex-humano.

\- Si Lo ES! - le gritaron sus tres hijos mayores.

Pasó... demasiado rápido, Splinter ha adoptado la costumbre de salir de la guarida para ver a Shredder tras la ventana, no lo hacía seguido, lo hacía más que nada mientras que su enemigo dormía, pero esa noche fue diferente.

Shredder había estado bebiendo vodca, no lo había visto beber en su vida hasta ese momento, tal vez fue porque no midió sus tragos e hiso lo que hiso por típicos delirios de ebrios, o tal vez solo bebió un poco y salto desde su ventana hacia las terrazas de los edificios para tomar un poco de aire en una caminata nocturna.

El caso era que bebió de más, salió y se quedó dormido.

Splinter no podía dejarlo ahí, era de noche y alguien podía llegar y hacer lo que quisiera con el cuerpo de la aparente chica, preocupado y con cuidado cargo el cuerpo inerte de su enemigo y lo amarro con una soga en caso de que despertara. Ahora el cuerpo de Shredder se encontraba dormido en el Dojo y Splinter estaba siendo regañado por sus propios hijos.

\- Creo que hice lo correcto al traer un cuerpo debilitado y a merced de la salvaje ciudad a nuestro refugio - se defendió el maestro ninja.

\- También lo pudo regresar a su habitación, colarse por su ventana y dejarlo en su cama debería de ser simple - argumento Leonardo.

\- O bien podemos Matarlo! - sugirió Raphael - Eso nos ahorraría muchos problemas a futuro.

\- No! - Splinter le respondió a Raphael con un tono sumamente fuerte y molesto dando como resultado una gran cantidad de miradas de sorpresa por parte de sus hijos.

Carraspeo un poco y prosiguió.

\- Creo que es muy deshonroso aprovecharse de un enemigo debilitado - se excusó pero sus hijos intercambiaron miradas sarcásticas. No le creían en lo más mínimo.

\- A mí me gusta que este aquí - por primera vez desde que el asunto inicio, Michelangelo hablo - Sera como tener una mam-

\- No termines la palabra! - le ordeno Raphael con enfado.

\- Es nuestro enemigo Mikey, y el que sea "atractiva" - miro a Splinter con reproche - No lo hace más amigable - explico Donatello.

\- Ummm - se escucharon quejidos provenientes del dojo, aparentemente Shredder estaba despertando.

\- Sensei, no entendemos

\- Para nada - interrumpió Raphael a su hermano mayor.

\- Sus acciones - Leonardo prosiguió - Solo... solo lléveselo cuanto antes - le dijo con precaución y los cuatro hermanos se alejaron de su Sensei dejándolo solo en el pasillo.

El adulto suspiro pesadamente y deslizando la puerta del dojo entro para ver a Shredder sentado junto al árbol del lugar mientras trataba de enfocar su muy borrosa vista.

\- Donde... dónde estoy? - pregunto viendo el alrededor - Quien eres tú? - pregunto mirando a Splinter con los parpados entre cerrados, un momento después se movió y vio que estaba atado e inmovilizado - Oh Dios! Una Serpiente - grito al ver y confundir la soga con una serpiente.

Lo que decía y el tono de voz tan tambaleante hiso que Splinter sacara una muy discreta risa, pero Shredder estaba tan concentrado en patalear para alejarse de la "serpiente" que no se hubiera dado cuenta ni aunque su enemigo se carcajeara de él usando un megáfono.

\- No es una serpiente es una cuerda - le aclaro Splinter y se sentó frente a Shredder el cual estaba más calmado y dejaba de patalear, solo se quedaba inerte en el suelo con la mejilla plasmada mientras tenia los parpados entrecerrados y mirada cansada. Splinter empezaba a sentirse un poco incómodo y empezó a hablar para romper el tenso silencio.

\- Estas-

\- NO! No Estoy Bien! - le interrumpió a gritos Shredder y sentándose rectamente en un solo movimiento - Llevo casi un mes con... con... tetas y trasero... Y Sangre proveniente de lugares desagradables! Crees Que Estoy Bien?! - pregunto iracundo e hiso que Splinter retrocediera. Nunca se había sentido tan atemorizado por tan solo escuchar unos gritos, ni cuando Shen se enojaba con él, Ni cuando su madre lo regañaba! pero ahí estaba, uno de los momentos más atemorizantes de su vida y ni siquiera estaba en real peligro.

\- Bu-bueno, no creo que sea excusa para beber, cierto? - pregunto nerviosamente y con ligeros tartamudeos - Nunca has bebido.

\- No sin un motivo, y creo que ahora tengo más motivos de los que me gustaría aceptar - dijo aun con su tono de voz tambaleante y mirada cansada - A todo esto - dijo de la nada y miro con ojos abiertos pero aun así desenfocados a Splinter - Quien eres? - ante la pregunta, Splinter se tensó al no saber exactamente qué hacer, si le decía quien era se pondría histérico y empezaría a intentar de matarlo, pero, mentir era algo que no se le daba bien.

Mordiéndose el labio respondió.

\- Soy Yoshhhhuuuuaaa - respondió muy torpemente ya que mentir se le daba fatal en la mayoría de las situaciones.

\- Yoshua... tu nombre me irrita un poco - Splinter se sintió mal ya que con que Saki dijera que le irritaba era porque le recordaba a "Yoshi" - Dónde estoy? - pregunto tratando de enfocar la vista pero todo era muy borroso.

\- En mi hogar - respondió Yoshi - Estabas muy ebria y-

\- No Me Hables Como Si Fuera Una Mujer! - le grito Shredder con un enorme enojo que hiso temblar un poco a Yoshi - Soy un hombre! - le reafirmo con furia.

Silencio.

Después de ese grito, el lugar quedo en silencio, un silencio depresivo, Splinter miraba a Shredder con un poco de lastima al ver que Shredder dejaba mostrar una insignificante pista de dolor detrás de toda su furia, no lo hacía intencionalmente, el alcohol le hacía perderse de sí mismo.

\- Extraño el pasado - dijo Shredder sentándose en el suelo y con una mirada depresiva hacia el suelo.

\- Cuando eras hombre? - pregunto Splinter.

\- No - respondió e hiso una ligera pausa - Cuando era joven - la afirmación hiso que Yoshi se impresionara intensamente - Mira Yoshua, si le dices esto a Yoshi te acecinare, ENTIENDES? - sin esperar respuesta y conformándose con el miedo del mutante prosiguió - No chicas, no peleas más que para entrenar y mejorar, una pacífica villa rural, un gran amigo, eran buenos tiempos… y los extraño - un profundo suspiro lleno el lugar.

Splinter vio silenciosamente como Shredder se recargaba en el árbol y lentamente cerraba los ojos. Se había dormido.

Pensando mucho las cosas, Yoshi no sabía qué hacer, así que hiso lo que sus hijos le habían dicho: Regresar a Saki a su hogar.

Lo tomo en brazos y salió de la alcantarilla para trepar por un edificio y seguir su camino entre terraza y salto. Splinter casi no pensó en nada más que en el pasado mientras sentía el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, todo esto era tan raro.

Llegando finalmente al hogar de Saki e introduciéndolo en su cama, se quedó mirándolo por un momento antes de enderezarse y salir del lugar pasando como si fuera una brisa por los ninjas que refugiaban los alrededores.

Todo era extraño.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Ooook… esto posiblemente sea un Spoiler o un anuncio… el final se acerca (chan Chan CHAAN) no será en el siguiente capítulo ni en el que va después de ese, pero… sí, estoy pensando en terminarlo… o bueno, después del final pensaba en por fin empezar a hacer pequeños (o largos, dependiendo el caso) oneshots de las parejas y escenarios que pide la gente (NOTA: los fics solo serán de parejas que me gusten o tolere, no pidan cosas demasiado crak)

Si tienen ideas para el Fic, DIGANMELAS! Lo que esperan ve a futuro y lo que no les gusto, errores ortográficos y cosas asi, todos su mensajes me son muy gratos.

Y Recuerden! El fic se publica primeramente en mi Tumblr, después de actualizar 3 capítulos, publico los tres capítulos al mismo tiempo en esta página!

Tumblr = Ritsune-san  
Facebook = Ritsune San


End file.
